Besoin d'aide
by heiji
Summary: Pour une mission à six, Heero doit contacter une ancienne connaissance qui va peu à peu jouer les entremetteurs entre les gundam boys...
1. le tatouage

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin !

Prologue :

Heero était en train de taper son rapport sur la mission qu'il venait de réussir avec Duo. Duo de son côté s'était allongé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il partageait ensemble. La mission s'était bien passé, ils n'avaient eu aucune blessure et étaient juste rentrés complètement trempé. Duo s'était changé tout de suite, Heero lui avait voulu faire son rapport avant de se sécher, il avait juste ôté son t-shirt et s'était mis au travail. Duo perdu jusqu'ici dans ses pensées, délaissa ses réflexions pour reporter son attention sur Heero. La façon dont était capable de travailler sur cet ordinateur impressionné toujours Duo. Comment pouvait-il écrire autant de chose aussi vite ? Soudain quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune homme, quelque chose dans le dos d'Heero qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant : un tatouage… Duo se releva et se rapprocha d'Heero

D : Qu'est ce que t'as dans le dos ?

Heero ne réagit pas tout de suite aux paroles de l'américain.

D : C'est quoi ce tatouage Heero-chan ?

Heero comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion fit un mouvement brusque attrapant le premier vêtement à porté de main pour cacher son tatouage. Le geste d'Heero ne démonta pas pour autant Duo qui reparti à l'attaque.

D : Heero pourquoi t'as 06 de tatouer dans le dos ?

Heero délaissa son ordinateur pour se retourner et lancer des regards qui tuent dont Duo était coutumier et dont seul Heero avait le secret. Duo devant la réaction d'Heero préféra abandonner la partie.

D : OK, d'accord, toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois. J'te laisse avec ton ordinateur.

Duo claqua la porte en sortant de la chambre. Heero était toujours pareil pensa t-il froid et distant. Duo se trompait s'il était resté un peu plus, il aurait peu être vu dans les yeux d'Heero qu'il était perdu dans ses propres souvenirs esquissant même un très léger sourire…

Non ! il en est hors de question ! s'énerva J

Allons, soyez raisonnable, ils doivent être 6 pour cette mission. Argumenta G

Je le sais bien mais pourquoi le choisir lui pour le sixième ce n'est qu'une pâle copie et il va perturber Heero? repris J sur un ton plein de rage

C'est vous qui l'avais formé. Pour cette mission, il nous faut plus qu'un simple soldat et il est le seul disponible à connaître un minimum nos techniques de combat et notre but. De plus, on peut lui faire confiance puisque jusqu'ici il n'a jamais rien révélé… argumenta O

Je sais tout ça, mais il est incontrôlable et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Lâcha J tout en colère

Tout comme Duo ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être l'un de nos meilleurs soldats…

De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit enchanté de faire parti de la mission…

Nous enverrons un des pilotes le convaincre. conclu G

Donc vous vous êtes décidé, contre mon avis, vous l'avez choisi ? lui fulmina J

Tout les autres professeurs acquiescèrent. J se leva à bout de nerf et laissa les autres plantés là.

Depuis deux jours, ils n'avaient pas eu de mission ni même un signe des profs. Duo en avait profité pour s'amuser en enquiquinant Wufei, en chatouillant Quatre, en essayant de perturber Heero et de faire sortir Trowa de son mutisme. Duo s'était montré encore plus agité que d'habitude. Wufei lui, n'avait pas pu méditer ni s'entraîner le jeune américain avait multiplié les petites farces pour lui faire perdre son contrôle. Le chinois n'avait donc pas pu se calmer et multiplié les signes de stress. De son côté, Heero avait travaillé d'arrache pied sans s'arrêter une seule minute, ne quittant son ordinateur que 5 heures par nuit pour dormir un peu. Trowa avait de son côté beaucoup lu, il avait également cuisiné avec Quatre. Tout les deux avaient beaucoup passé de temps ensemble se faisant charrier par Duo à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Cependant ce soir là Heero reçu un ordre de mission, les vacances étaient finies. Heero resta un moment devant le texte de la mission qu'on venait de lui confier avant d'accepter.

Mission acceptée

Heero descendit dans le salon pour discuter de la mission à venir. Après avoir réuni tout le monde il exposa la mission aux autres.

H : Duo et moi avons été désigné pour cette prochaine mission.

D : De quoi s'agit-il ?

H : Nous devons aller chercher quelqu'un

Heero tendit à Duo une photo de la personne qu'ils devaient aller chercher.

W : Qui ? Un officier d'Oz ? Un prisonnier ?

H : Non, un autre soldat qui nous aidera pour une de nos prochaines missions…

D : D'accord mais qui ?

H : tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Demain soit prêt dès l'aube pour partir.

Heero ne voulu plus dire un mot de la mission. Duo grogna lui qui aimait les grasses matinées allait devoir se lever à l'aube Pourquoi moi ? pensa t-il. Après le repas, Duo parti se coucher tout de suite. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, il trouva celui-ci comme d'habitude devant son ordinateur. Mais contrairement à d'habitude Heero ne tapait pas sur son ordinateur, il regardait la photo du jeune homme qu'il devait trouver le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Duo vit Heero perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait absent comme parti ailleurs. Duo fit le moins de bruit possible en se couchant. Heero n'avait même pas réagit à son intrusion. Duo s'endormit curieux de savoir qu'il pouvait bien aller chercher le lendemain.

A suivre…

Review ?


	2. shaolan

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

Chapitre : 1

D : Alors maintenant qu'on est seul tu peux m'en dire plus sur la mission ?

Heero était en train de conduire leur voiture à destination. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'avait rien dit. Duo avait du suivre Heero sans pouvoir connaître leur destination. Toutes les questions de Duo étaient restées sans réponse, maintenant qu'il était seul Duo voulait des réponses.

H : Hn.

D : Je prends ça pour un oui. Qui va-t-on chercher ?

Après un long silence, Heero se décida à parler.

H : Tu te rappelles du tatouage que tu as vu dans mon dos.

D : Bien sûr mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

H : Ce tatouage est l'œuvre du professeur J. J'étais sa sixième tentative de créer un soldat parfait…

Duo pour la première fois depuis longtemps ne savait pas quoi dire. Après un moment, il repris la parole.

D : Tu veux dire qu'il y a cinq autres soldats parfaits qui se baladent dans la nature ? Tu te fous de moi ?

H : Non, quatre d'entre eux sont mort, il n'en reste plus qu'un et c'est lui que nous allons chercher.

D : Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

H : Shaolan.

D : Et tu le connais bien ?

H : Tu voulais plus de détails sur la mission, tu les as. Maintenant laisse-moi conduire

Duo fait une moue déçue. Il se pencha pour mettre la radio mais Heero l'en empêcha. Définitivement vexé Duo ferma les yeux, ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures alors autant se reposer.

Duo se réveilla, il sentit la voiture s'arrêter brusquement. Il venait de se garer devant une maison isolée perdue dans la campagne française.

D : On est arrivé ?

H : Hn.

D : Je suppose que c'est encore oui. Alors comment on procède ?

H : On va frapper à la porte.

Duo le regarda stupéfait.

D : Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout ça pour ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

H :Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille nous suivre…

D : Donc il va falloir peut-être le convaincre…

H : Je préférerai éviter.

Sans ajouter un mot, Heero se dirigea vers la porte et frappa. Une voix retentie à l'intérieur. Depuis la révélation d'Heero, Duo s'attendait à se retrouver face à face avec un clone d'Heero. Froid, distant, muet, il s'imaginait déjà à quoi pouvait ressembler cette personne. La photo qu'on leur avait donné pour le retrouver datait de quatre ans. Sur cette photo en noir et blanc, ce Shaolan avait un regard vide. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sur le pallier, un garçon leur ouvrit. C'était bien le même que sur la photo mais il avait énormément changé. Comme sur la photo, il était blond mais ses cheveux étaient très longs contrairement à la photo où il était très court. Ses longs cheveux détachés descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. De grands yeux bleus et un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Duo avait imaginé. Le garçon d'environ leur âge les dévisagea. Soudain une lueur de joie apparue sur son visage et d'un seul coup, il prie Heero dans ses bras.

S : Mon dieu que fait tu là ? Ca va faire presque deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Heero n'avait rien dit. Lorsque Shaolan avait pris Heero dans ses bras, celui-ci n'avait pas réagit, pas esquissait le moindre mouvement. Duo n'en revenait pas. S'il avait fait ça Heero l'aurait repoussé et tué en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le fait que Heero n'est rien fait, laissé Duo perplexe. Shaolan relâcha enfin Heero et prêta attention à son autre visiteur. Il lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui souhaiter un bonjour chaleureux. Duo le dévisagea, il n'avait vraiment rien du soldat parfait, il était l'opposé de Heero.

S : Bonjour, je me présente Shaolan.

Shaolan lui tendit la main. Duo répondit à son tour.

D : Duo Maxwell.

Shaolan se retourna vers Heero pour s'adresser à lui. Apparemment la froideur d'Heero ne semblait pas refroidir sa bonne humeur.

S : Toujours aussi bavard ? Si tu es venu me voir, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Vous n'avez qu'a entrer et vous assoire au salon, je vais vous apporter du café.

Les deux pilotes entrèrent. Vraiment Shaolan ne correspondait pas à l'image du soldat parfait formé par J. Duo se demandait même s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Heero et Duo allèrent jusqu'au salon. Duo sauta sur le canapé tandis que Heero restait debout scrutant le salon où il remarqua des photos. Certaines photos le représentées lui plus jeune au côté de Shaolan. D'autres photos montrées Shaolan auprès d'une fille qu'Heero connaissait bien. Shaolan apporta le café avant de revenir avec trois tasses sur un plateau.

Alors, fit Shaolan en rentrant à nouveau dans le salon, vas tu enfin me dire ce que tu viens faire ici ?

H : c'est J qui m'envoie.

Le nom de J pétrifia Shaolan, son visage si joyeux et chaleureux devint tout à coup livide. La surprise lui fit lâcher le plateau laissant les trois tasses se briser par terre. Quelque chose avait changé en Shaolan son expression maintenant était proche de celle du soldat parfait dure et glacial. Il jetait à Heero des regards dépourvus de la moindre émotion.

S : Que veut-il ?

H : Te confier une mission.

S : A-t-il oublié que j'ai laissé tomber ? Et je suppose que tu es là pour venir me chercher ?

H : Hn.

S : Et si je te dis non ?

H : Ma mission est de te ramener de gré ou de force.

S : Tu m'emmènerais de force Aldin ?

Un long silence s'installa. Duo ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il appeler Heero, Aldin ? Heero n'avait pas bougé regardant Shaolan droit dans les yeux. Après de longues minutes de silence, ce fut Shaolan qui repris la parole.

S : Alors tu es viens me convaincre ou tu viens te battre ?

H : Reste calme, je préférerai éviter ça Shaolan…

S : C'est toi qui viens chez moi me parler de J alors que je cherche depuis toujours à l'oublier. Et tu voudrais que je fasse bonne figure après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

H : S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi parler…

Shaolan sembla se calmer et se détendit un peu.

S : C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Shaolan s'assit sur un fauteuil face à Duo, Heero lui resta debout.

S : Et lui qui est ce ? Un autre soldat parfait ?

Duo éclata de rire.

D : Moi, soldat parfait ? Nan, il n'y en a qu'un seul et unique et c'est Heero. Moi je me contente d'être Shinigami le dieu de la mort.

S : Heero ?

Shaolan dévisagea son ancien ami.

H : nom de code…

S : Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu me veux et pourquoi tu es là.

Heero s'asseya à son tour et fit un rapide résumé de la situation à Shaolan, lui parlant des gundams, des pilotes et de la future mission q'il devait accomplir et qui nécessitait une sixième personne expérimentée. Lorsqu'Heero eu terminé, Shaolan resta un moment silencieux. Finalement, il n'était pas si différent l'un de l'autre pensa Duo.

S : Tout ça pour une mission, il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre sous la main ?

H : Personne d'aussi doué que toi…

S : Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit J qui pense ça vu notre dernière « discussion ».

H : Non, il était contre, ce sont les autres profs qui l'ont convaincu. C'est moi qui pense ça.

De nouveau un sourire apparu sur le visage de Shaolan

S : Tu dois vraiment avoir besoin de moi pour me faire un compliment.

Heero ne dit rien fixant de nouveau Shaolan droit dans les yeux. Duo les observa tout les deux, ses deux là semblaient se dire beaucoup de choses à travers de simples regards. De nouveau, le calme régnait, Duo s'aperçu qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi silencieux de toute sa vie. Duo avait l'impression d'assister à un combat entre deux fauves, lequel allait l'emporter ? Après une longue réflexion, ce fut encore Shaolan qui recommença à parler.

S : Si je le fais Aldin, c'est uniquement pour toi pas pour ce vieux malade de J. C'est clair ?

Duo cru voir naître un micro sourire sur le visage d'Heero ce qui était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait.

H : Oui…

S : Il est tard, vous devez être fatigué et j'ai des tas de choses à préparer si je dois partir demain. Je vous propose de passer la nuit ici. J'ai une chambre d'ami, nous partirons demain le plus tôt possible.

Les deux pilotes acceptèrent de passer la nuit chez Shaolan. Soudain, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit, c'était le ventre de l'américain qui gargouillé. Shaolan se retint d'éclater de rire.

S : Je vois aussi que vous avez faim. Je vais vous préparer une spécialité auvergnate dont vous ne direz des nouvelles…

Shaolan amena ses invités jusqu'à leur chambre puis ensuite alla préparer le repas. Pour cette nuit les deux pilotes allaient devoir partager le même lit. Duo et Heero avaient déjà partagé la même chambre mais jamais le même lit. Une fois seul avec Heero, Duo retrouva l'usage de la parole.

D : Finalement, t'es arrivé à le convaincre sans trop de difficulté ton ami.

H : Hn

D : Dis pourquoi il t'a appelé Aldin ?

Aucune réponse.

D : Heero ?

Heero ne répondit toujours pas.

D : J'espère que ton copain va être plus bavard que toi sinon on va passer une soirée…

Ils descendirent manger. La table était mise et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Shaolan leur avait fait de la truffade. Duo goûta pour la première fois ce plat. Shaolan en avait préparé pour environ cinq personne ce qui n'empêcha pas Duo de tout finir en un clin d'œil. Le repas fut assez silencieux entrecoupé par des petites phrases de Duo. Après le repas Shaolan servit le café dans le salon, Duo en prit mais Heero refusa pour aller bosser sur son ordinateur. Duo et Shaolan restèrent donc en tête-à-tête. Duo bombardant Shaolan de questions auxquelles LUI voulait bien répondre.

S : Pourquoi je l'appelle Aldin ? Et bien quand je l'ai connu, à ce moment-là, c'était son nom, Aldin Odin Lowe Junior.

D : Junior ?

S : oui.

Duo se retint de pouffer de rire.

D : Et tu le connaissais bien ? Vous étiez ami ?

S : A l'époque oui, on se connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, nous étions très amis. Maintenant je ne sais pas. Peut-être m'en veux-t-il de l'avoir laissé tombé…

D : tu es parti ?

S : Plus ou moins contraint et forcé par J, je ne correspondais pas du tout à son image de ce qu'est un soldat et puis nous avons eu de petites divergences d'opinion…

D : Celui-là quand je le vois, j'ai envie de le tuer. Il traite Heero comme son objet, sa création.

S : Surtout ne te gênes pas pour moi si tu veux le tuer, si tu veux je te donnerai un coup de main.

Duo rigola.

D : Comment était Heero avant de devenir l'iceberg d'aujourd'hui ?

S : L'iceberg ? Jolie formule. Il était plus vivant, aussi silencieux mais moins distant, il lui arrivait même d'être drôle !

D : Heero-chan drôle ! On aura tout vu !

S : Je vois que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à Ald… pardon à Heero.

D : Moi, mais pas du tout !

S : Si J m'a choisi, c'est parce que j'étais très doué pour deviner la psychologie des autres personnes et leurs pensées.

D : Un peu comme notre Quatre, il est empathe et nous surprend toujours en devinant nos sentiments…

S : C'est différent ton ami réagit aux émotions qu'il ressent venant de vous. Moi, c'est les réactions des gens qui m'aident et qui me font supposer que Heero t'intéresses vraiment. Si c'est le cas, ne le laisse pas tomber, je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui se sont vraiment intéressé à lui. Même s'il ne te le dit pas je suis sûr qu'il tient à toi.

Duo rougit légèrement. Tout les deux restèrent un long moment à parler. Shaolan et Duo avaient vraiment sympathisé. Après deux heures de discussion sur Heero et sur les autres pilotes de gundam, ils montèrent se coucher. Duo trouva Heero toujours devant son ordinateur. Duo s'allongea sur le lit, Heero n'avait même pas bougé lorsqu'il était entré.

D : Tu ne te couches pas, Junior ?

Heero se retourna surpris un dixième de secondes, il lui lança un drôle de regard puis se retourna à nouveau.

D : Je plaisantais Heero, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Shaolan et j'ai appris plein de choses…

Heero ne répondit pas mais Duo insista. Rien à faire, Duo changea de sujet…

D : Il faut que tu te reposes un peu, tu as conduit toute la journée !

H : J'ai encore du travail.

D : Tu vas finir par te tuer à agir comme ça ! Promet moi que tu te reposeras.

H : Hn

Duo n'insista plus et préféra abandonner la partie. Très fatigué, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il ne sentit pas Heero le rejoindre une heure plus tard.

A suivre…

Une review SVP pour savoir si ça vous plait et si je dois continuer…. Ce sont mes premières histoires et j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis…Chibi eyes…


	3. ami ?

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et le vide spatial. (Si vous avez une idée pour caser Wufei dites le moi !)

Moi : Mon pauvre Wufei, je crois que tu va finir tout seul…

W : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que j'ai pas d'idée et puis je trouve que t'es bien tout seul.

W : Je veux pas finir vieux garçon !

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Naïa** : _Merci pour ta review c'était la première de cette histoire, en la lisant ça m'a donné le courage de commencer la suite de ses deux chapitres et voilà donc le troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça ne sera pas le dernier et que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres… 

**_Kaorulabelle_ : **Je dois le reconnaître, le premier chapitre est bourré de fautes, toutes mes excuses. Je l'ai publié sans vérifier. J'ai relu trois fois ce chapitre avant de le publier, j'espère que tu y verras moins de fautes. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review. Si tu trouves le début pas mal, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas… Dernière petite chose, c'est quoi un bêta ?

**_Ephemeris : _**Je te remercie me dire que le début est super est le plus beau compliment que l'on m'est fait, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les personnages rajoutés, il se pourrait même qu'il y en ai un ou plutôt une autrepour expliquer le désaccord de Shaolan et de J mais je n'en dit pas plus…

**_Babou :_ **Merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi intéressant que les précédents. Pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire, je peux te dire que……… (panne de courant)

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 3 :

Duo se réveilla enfin vers dix heures du matin. A son réveil, Heero était toujours à son ordinateur persuadé qu'il avait passé sa nuit dessus, Duo descendit petit-déjeuner sans dire un mot. Dans la cuisine, il trouva Shaolan occupé à préparer du café.

S : Enfin, debout ! Heero voulait te réveiller à six heures mais je l'en ai empêché. J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Duo le regarda incrédule.

D : T'as réussi à empêcher Heero de me réveiller. Comment t'as fait ?

S : Je lui ai tout simplement dit que je n'étais pas prêt à partir. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment cru mais le résultat est là. Bien dormi ?

D : Très bien. Moi, au moins j'ai récupéré mes heures de sommeil contrairement à notre iceberg national qui as passé sa nuit sur son ordinateur.

S : Ne crois pas ça. Heero n'a pas passé sa nuit sur son ordinateur. Je m'attendais moi aussi à ce qu'il le fasse mais lorsque je suis venu le voir, il dormait.

D : Alors il m'a écouté…

Duo n'eu pas le temps terminer sa phrase Heero venait de rentrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

H : Prêts ?

S : Oui, on part quand tu veux.

Ca faisait maintenant six jours que Shaolan habité avec eux. Shaolan n'avait eu aucun mal à s'attirer la sympathie de tout le monde. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait tout de suite fait bonne impression en parlant avec les trois autres pilotes dans leurs langues natales respectives. Duo ayant déjà sympathisé avec lui, dès les premiers jours, ils s'étaient amusés à multiplier les bêtises et les farces avec Quatre. Ce dernier avait vite lui aussi adopté leur sixième compagnon pour quelques temps. Shaolan étant parti avec seulement quelques affaires, Duo et Quatre avaient dévalisé les boutiques pour lui faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Trowa, lui aussi, c'était trouvé des points communs avec leur nouveau compagnon, ils partageaient les mêmes goûts pour les livres et parlaient souvent ensemble des animaux qu'ils adoraient. Wufei qui voyait d'un mauvais œil ce nouvel arrivé avait laissé tomber ses préjugés lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Shaolan médité lui aussi pour se calmer lorsqu'il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec Duo. Depuis Shaolan et Wufei médités ensemble même si Duo n'arrêtais pas de les enquiquiner. Seul Heero ne passait pas de temps avec Shaolan. Shaolan semblait le fuir comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose et gardait ses distances avec lui. Ce matin là, Heero s'était enfin décidé à leur parler de leur prochaine mission, celle qui nécessitait l'aide de Shaolan.

H : Cette mission consiste à atteindre pour chacun de nous un ordinateur différent dans une base d'Oz en Allemagne. Ses six ordinateurs doivent être connectés en même temps et nous devrons taper au même moment les six codes nécessaires à l'ouverture de la chambre forte de cette base. Cette base est la plus récente de Oz et il n'y a que de cette manière que l'on peut procéder. Une fois ouverte, je me chargerais d'aller chercher ce qui nous intéresse pendant que vous vous replierais.

W : Quel est le but de la mission ?

H : la récupération des nouveaux plans des armes d'Oz.

Q : Et quand aura-t-elle lieu ?

H : Dans onze mois.

S : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait venir pour une mission qui aura lieu dans presque un an ?

H : Les plans de ses armes sont dispersés sur toutes les colonies pour l'instant et ne seront réunis là-bas que dans quelques mois. Nous les volerons alors tous d'un seul coup.

S : Je veux bien, mais pourquoi être venu me chercher si tôt ?

H : Pour te faire reprendre l'entraînement, il s'agit de la base la plus protégée d'Oz. Tu ne pourras commettre aucune erreur.

S : Je ne suis pas aussi rouillé que tu le crois. Quand est ce que commence l'entraînement ?

H : Tout de suite.

* * *

Heero avait préparé du matériel d'escrime pour leur premier entraînement. Shaolan avait rigolé, il ne pensait pas que beaucoup de soldat allait l'attaquer à coup d'épées.

H : C'est juste pour tester tes réflexes… Et puis, c'est ce que tu préférais, il me semble…

Shaolan eu un sourire. Ils se préparèrent tout les deux, se saluèrent puis commencèrent à se battre.

Pensée de Shaolan

Ca fait maintenant plus de trois minutes que l'on se bat… Pourquoi fais-tu durer ce combat Aldin ? Je sais très bien que tu pourrais me battre et me tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je ne comprends pas. Moi, qui t'es connu avant ton conditionnement et dans tes premiers mois de soldat parfait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais durer ce match. Je me souviens de notre premier combat lorsque tu es devenu le soldat parfait pour J, tu m'as battu en quelques secondes.

Cinq minutes que notre combat dure, j'ai compris… Tu faisais exprès de le faire durer. Tu veux me faire travailler mes mouvements, tu essayes de me faire attaquer, de me faire prendre confiance pour que je te batte. Tu essayes de t'occuper de moi à ta façon, de me réapprendre à me battre à mon rythme, le soldat parfait ne ferai pas ça. Le soldat parfait me battrait et me provoquerait me disant que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais là, tu me fais évoluer à mon rythme. Finalement, ses quatre garçons ont eu plus d'influence sur toi que tu ne le laisses paraître. Ils t'ont fait redécouvrir une part de toi que tu avais effacé. Tu fais de nouveau attention aux autres sans en avoir l'air, je le vois dans ta façon de ne pas de battre au meilleur de tes possibilités. Tes quatre compagnons ont su te changer sans que tu ne le laisses apparaître. Ils t'ont un peu ouvert les yeux. J'espère que mon séjour ici te verra redevenir toi-même pour oublié ce soldat parfait qu'à crée J.

Fin pensée Shaolan

Heero désarma Shaolan, sous le choc il tomba par terre. Shaolan ne releva pas, la tête baissée, une question lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait revu.

S : Heero… Heero, est ce que tu m'en veux d'être parti et de t'avoir laissé seul avec J ?

Heero resta silencieux, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il s'approcha de Shaolan sans rien dire et lui tendit la main.

H : Non, pas une seconde.

S : Alors, ami ?

Shaolan attrapa sa main et se releva grâce à son aide.

H : Ami. Bien sûr, tu en as douté ?

S : Non.

Shaolan et Heero se remirent face à face près à se battre à nouveau.

S : Prépare-toi Aldin, car cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te ridiculiser.

Heero sourit content de voir son ami agir avec lui comme avant, mais Shaolan ne pu pas le voir à cause du casque d'escrime. Depuis cet instant, il n'y eu plus de distance entre Heero et Shaolan. Il était redevenu aussi proche que par le passé.

A suivre…

Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), laissez-moi une review que je sache si je dois continuer cette histoire, si je dois aller plus vite dans le récit, si je dois arrêter d'écrire….

J'attends vos avis, vos idées, vos questions avec impatience…


	4. complot

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et le vide spatial.

Moi : C'est décidé tu resteras tout seul, Ephemeris m'a convaincu : T'es mieux tout seul.

W : Pourquoi ? Je veux pas.finir solitaire aigri et vieux.

D : Solitaire et aigri, tu l'es déjà.

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Duo ?

D : Rien je passais par là et j'ai eu une idée pour caser Wufei.

W : Oui ! Qui ?

D : Relena Peacecraft.

W : SHAZI D'AMERICAIN, JE VAIS TE TUER !

M : Ses deux là sont irrécupérables…

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Kaorulabelle _**: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Je vais suivre ton conseil et passer une annonce à la fin de ce chapitre. Je te remercie pour tes conseils, ils m'aideront à m'améliorer mon histoire. Voilà la suite avec du retard, j'étais en vacances à un endroit où les portables ne passent pas alors Internet… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite j'attends ta prochaine review pour avoir ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère ne te décevra pas.

**_Ephemeris_** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Wufei est mieux tout seul. Pour ce qui est des bombes, elles arriveront progressivement dans l'histoire, ma tête est pleines d'idées qui se bousculent et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir toutes les caser. Sinon voilà le chapitre suivant, j'attends ton avis avec impatience..

**_Naïa_** : Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre mais j'étais en vacances dans un petit village sans internet et sans portable… Pour les fautes, je m'excuse mais je vais chercher un bêta pour remédier à ça. Voilà la suite.. N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses…

**_Lu_** : je suis content que ça te plaises. Pour ce qui est de la mission, elle va arriver progressivement, je profite de la situation pour faire évoluer les choses. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu pourras la lire.

**_Tamia_** : Si l'histoire te plaît, je te propose la suite qui devrai faire évoluer un des couples très rapidement.

**_Sailor Sayuri_** : Merci pour ta review. La suite arrive avec beaucoup de retard mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même.

**_Florinoir_** : Je prends mon temps pour caser les gundam boys cependant, Shaolan va se mettre au travail dès ce chapitre pour caser un couple mais lequel ? Je prends mon temps pour essayer de créer pleins de situations cocasse…

**_Nicolas_** : Enfin tu viens voir ce que j'écris et bé j'ai attendu. Tu préfères cette histoire ou mon histoire avec Kurt et Léo ? Si tu lis cette suite c'est que je suis enfin de retour chez moi enfin après avoir bossé, je me repose pendant que toi tu travailles ! Bonne chance !

**_Ame sœur_** : Voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant… Pour Shaolan je suis désolé mais son cœur est déjà pris en fait on en saura plus par la suite…

Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review encore une fois : Merci !

Chapitre 4

Un matin, deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous dans la cuisine, ils virent arriver Heero dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur portable.

H : nouvelle mission.

Heero posa son portable. Sur l'écran, les pilotes purent apercevoir le visage de J.

J : Bonjour.

Bonjour.

Grâce à la web cam, J scruta la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur quelqu'un :

J : Tu es là, toi fit J sur un ton glacial.

S : Je vous dérange peut-être ?

J : Effectivement.

S : Bien, je vous laisse.

Shaolan se leva en prenant son petit dej pour aller manger dans le salon.

Q : Attends…

D : Ce n'est pas la peine de partir.

S : Vous êtes gentil tout les deux, mais je ne pourrai rien avaler face à cette vieille boîte de conserve.

Sur ses derniers mots, Shaolan sortit.

J fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et commença à expliquer la mission.

J : Heero, Wufei, Trowa votre mission consistera à s'introduire dans la base de Corse pour subtiliser des renseignements sur le Talgeese.

J détailla la mission, les trois pilotes devaient partir tout de suite et serait de retour si tout se passait bien le soir même. J avait précisé que Duo et Quatre restaient ici pour « surveiller » Shaolan.

S : Et qui m'entraînera aujourd'hui ?

H réfléchi quelques secondes

H : Quatre, je te confie son entraînement.

Quatre acquiesça avec un sourire.

D : Eh ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

Heero ne répondit pas et s'éclipsa avec les deux autres pilotes.

* * *

Quatre avait ressorti le matériel d'escrime, ils s'étaient mis tout les deux dans le salon la porte fermée pour pouvoir être tranquille. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ils se battaient. Shaolan avait retrouvé une bonne partie de ses capacités. Cependant ce matin, il n'avait aucune difficulté à battre Quatre, celui ci semblait absent. De nouveau, il désarma Quatre en quelques minutes et sans problème. Quatre se contenta de souffler et de ramasser son arme. Shaolan voyait bien que Quatre était préoccupé. Prétextant une pause, il interrogea Quatre sur ce qui l'inquiétait. 

S : Ca va ?

Q : Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

S : J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracasse. J'ai réussi à te battre à chaque fois alors soit je suis devenu très doué en un jour, soit tu n'est pas avec moi ici.

Quatre rougit légèrement.

S : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quatre ? C'est la mission de Trowa qui te t'ennuie ?

Quatre se mit sur la défensive.

Q : Pourquoi est ce que je serai préoccupé pour leur mission, ce n'est pas leur première. Et pourquoi me parles-tu de Trowa ?

S : Parce que tu n'étais pas comme ça ce matin, c'est depuis qu'ils sont partis que tu es « absent » et puis j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais proche de Trowa.

Quatre resta silencieux essayant d'éviter le regard de Shaolan.

S : Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je peux aller chercher Duo…

Q : Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…

S : Tu es amoureux…

Quatre devint rouge comme une tomate.

Q : tu l'avais deviné ?

S : Ce serait difficile de faire autrement…

Quatre rougit encore davantage.

S : Pourquoi tu ne lui l'as pas dit ?

Q : Parce que je n'y arrive pas, on n'est jamais seul tout les deux.

S : Ca, on peut l'arranger… Il suffit d'éloigner les autres…

Quatre devenait vraiment très rouge comme s'il avait un coup de soleil sur le visage.

Q : Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Duo, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas…

S : Si ce n'est que ça….

Shaolan s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup. Quelqu'un tomba en avant, l'homme fit une roulade pour finalement atterrir sur les fesses deux mètres devant Quatre. C était Duo était caché derrière la porte pour les espionner, il les écoutait depuis le début. Duo tirait une drôle de tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quatre lorsqu'il vit Duo sur les fesses à ses pieds éclata de rire, Quatre plié en deux n'arrivait plus à respirer. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre se calma. Duo était toujours par terre quand il interrogea Shaolan.

D : Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Shaolan se rapprocha de Duo et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

S : C'est que je commence à te connaître.

Duo attrapa la main de Shaolan et se releva.

S : Et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan.

Q : Quel plan ?

S : Le plan qui vous permettra d'être en tête-à-tête.

D : En tête-à-tête avec qui ?

Shaolan et Quatre jetèrent un regard réprobateur à Duo. Avait-il déjà oublié qu'ils l'avaient pris entrain de les espionner ?

Q : En quoi consiste ton plan ?

S : Il est très simple, ce soir lorsqu'ils rentreront, Duo emmènera Heero ailleurs pendant que moi je m'occuperai de Wufei. Vous serez ainsi enfin tranquille pour discuter.

D : Je préfèrerai me charger de Wufei.

Shaolan paru très surpris.

S : vraiment ?

Duo confirma d'un signe de tête.

S : Moi qui voulais faire d'une pierre deux coups…

D : Quoi ?

S : Rien, rien, je me parlais à moi-même.

Duo le regarda suspicieux. Shaolan changea de sujet.

S : Alors, prés pour ce soir ? Mission acceptée ?

MISSION ACCEPTEE ! Crièrent en chœur Duo et Quatre.

A suivre…

Suivant le conseil de Kaorulabelle, je passe une annonce pour trouver un bêta lecteur qui aura le courage de lire et de corriger mes fautes. Je remercie d'avance la personne qui aura suffisamment de volonté pour me corriger. Vous pouvez me contacter sur msn : heiji15130hotmail.fr…

Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard, mais plus d'une dizaine de chapitres sont dans ma tête et devrai bientôt être mis sur le site…

Une dernière question, peut-on mettre des chansons d'artistes dans les fanfictions, si quelqu'un à la réponse qu'il m'écrive.


	5. mise a l'oeuvre

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 5 et son sabre

W : Mais tu te fous carrément de ma gueule !

Moi : Non, pas du tout. Tu sais que je t'adore, c'est juste pour plaisanter…

W : C'EST PAS DROLE !

D : Si. Moi, j'ai mon Heero, Quatre a Trowa et toi, t'as la méditation !

W : TAIS-TOI , DUO, OU JE T'ETRANGLE !

D : Mais euh…

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Merci pour ta review mais je peux pas les caser tous tout de suite sinon il y a plus de suspens… Et puis il est important pour la suite que Wufei soit avec Duo. Tu me diras si je ne me suis pas bien rattrapé dans ce chapitre en associant Duo et Wufei. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout, n'oublie pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses.

**_AkinoSabaku : _**Merci pour tes deux reviews et pour tout ses compliments ça fait vachement plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît et que je ne suis pas si nul en écriture. Pour les chapitres, ça peut aller d'une heure (comme pour le dictionnaire des hn ) à 3 jours ( comme pour ce chapitre). Je ne suis jamais sûr de mes chapitre et je les publie sans réfléchir sinon je les modifierai sans arrêt. Merci pour les renseignements pour les songfics, ça fait pas longtemps que je suis sur ce site et sur internet alors c'est vrai que je ne sais pas grand chose. Pour l'histoire, c'est vrai qu'elle est assez simpliste sur l'idée et pas très originale mais je l'aime bien malgré tout. Pour wufei, j'ai dit que je ne le casait pas dans cette histoire mais peut-être que dans contraints et forcés… Je te remercie pour les encouragements. Voilà la suite si tu la lis, n'oublie pas de me laisser une review : Bonne lecture….

**_Ephemeris : _**Je ne trouvait personne à caser avec Wufei alors, il vaux mieux qu'il reste seul ! Par contre, une idée m'a été soufflé pour le caser dans une autre fanfiction que je trouve pas mal. Shaolan devait être au départ être un personnage secondaire mais il me plaît de plus en plus. Je ferai peut-être une suite à cette histoire… Pour la question de la bêta-lectrice, elle est déjà réglé puisque c'est toi ma bêta-lectrice ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes corrections…

**_Syt the Evil Angel : _**Je suis content que Shaolan plaise, il faut dire que je me suis aussi beaucoup attaché à ce personnage… Voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Je te laisse lire la suite, encore merci pour les encouragements et pour la review.

**_Naïa : _**Le retard n'était pas voulu mais bon il faut bien voyager un peu dans la vie. Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, j'irai jetter un coup d'œil à tes fics et je te laisserai une review si ça ne te dérange pas. J'aimerai bien voir ce que tu écrit… merci pour les renseignements sur les Songfics je ne savais pas que ça existait. Pour ce qui est de la bêta-lectrice, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un, désolé. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres et n'oublie pas de me reviewer. Bon chapitre…

Chapitre : 5

Le soir arriva très rapidement. Les trois pilotes rentrèrent sans blessure, fatigués prêts à se coucher. C'était sans compter sur les trois tornades qui les attendaient dans leur planque. Le plan de Shaolan était simple, il devait faire diversion et emmener Heero et Wufei le plus loin possible pour laisser Trowa et Quatre en paix. La porte claqua, ils étaient arrivés.

D : Enfin de retour ?

W : Maxwell, tais-toi !

D : D'accord Wuffy…

M : Maxwell !

Shaolan s'approcha de Duo et lui murmura à l'oreille :

S : Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé l'énerver mais l'éloigner de cette maison.

D : Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé !

H : Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

S : Moi ! Rien, tu me connais….

H : C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

S : Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

D : C'est pas vrai, Heero qui fait de l'humour, vite Quatre, trouve-moi un calendrier…

Q : Pourquoi faire ?

D : Pour marquer cette date ! Heero qui plaisante, c'est historique !

Pour toute réponse, Duo eu droit au regard qui tue d'Heero Yuy.

D : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, y a rien à manger. Wufei, tu viens faire les courses avec moi.

Duo attrapa Wufei par la manche et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte.

W : Mais, mais… Pourquoi moi ?

D : Parce que !

Wufei n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il était déjà dehors, tiré par un Maxwell très en forme.

S : Bon Heero, pendant ce temps, si nous allions chercher un gâteau comme dessert.

H : hn.

S : Allez !

H : Vas-y tout seul.

S : Tu l'auras cherché…

Shaolan se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Heero. Aussitôt Heero se leva, se prépara en quelques secondes et se mit devant la porte d'entrée à attendre Shaolan. Les deux autres regardèrent Shaolan incrédule.

Q : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

S : Que s'il ne venait pas, je dirais à Duo quel était son point faible.

Q : Heero a un point faible ?

Heero ne voulant pas laisser Shaolan répondre à cette question l'appela :

H : Shaolan, je t'attends…

Quatre éclata de rire, Trowa lui se contenta d'un sourire.

S : J'arrive !

Shaolan se dirigea vers la porte avec un immense sourire sur le visage et partit en poussant Heero vers l'extérieur.

S : En nous attendant, ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux !

Avant de fermer la porte, Shaolan vit le visage de Quatre devenir rouge d'un seul coup.

T : Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Q : Hé, bien, je… Voilà… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

S : Alors, on le prend à quoi ce gâteau ?

H : Arrête…

S : Arrêter quoi ?

H : Ta comédie.

S : Quelle comédie ?

Heero lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que Heero n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris que Shaolan l'avait éloigné intentionnellement de leur planque.

S : Bon d'accord. J'avoue… Quatre voulait être en tête-à-tête avec Trowa pour lui parler.

H : Parler de quoi ?

S : De Cupidon, de ses flèches, des petits oiseaux qui chantent…

Heero fixa Shaolan, il ne semblait pas avoir compris. Après quelques secondes, son visage changea. L'expression de surprise qui apparut pendant un court instant sur son visage fit rire Shaolan. Apparemment, Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

S : Hé oui, et si tout se passe comme prévu, il devrait déjà être en train de …

Heero attrapa Shaolan pour le faire taire.

H : Il faut vraiment que tu te mêles de tout. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de toi !

S : Moi ? Ça fait deux ans que ça ne compte plus…

Shaolan resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, triturant la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole :

S : Non, il faut juste maintenant que je te case…

A cette phrase, Heero manqua de s'étouffer. La surprise totale laissa place très vite à une autre expression, l'expression habituelle du soldat parfait lorsqu'il est en colère. Ses yeux cobalts lançaient des éclairs. Shaolan pressa le pas vers la boulangerie en éclatant de rire, insensible au regard qui tue d'Heero.

Une heure plus tard, l'Américain et le Chinois étaient de retour devant la planque. Wufei voulait à tout prix rentrer, crevant littéralement de faim. Mais Duo lui barrait la route, cherchant un prétexte pour emmener Wufei ailleurs et laisser plus de temps à Quatre pour son tête-à-tête.

W : Shazi d'Américain !

M : Allez, on a encore le temps on fait un tour au parc.

W : Maxwell, laisse-moi passer !

Wufei, au bord de la crise de nerfs, laissa planté Duo dehors et rentra dans leur planque. Avant même que Duo n'ait pu le rejoindre, il entendit Wufei crier. Duo sursauta et se retourna, il vit aussitôt Wufei ressortir. Il était étrangement rouge et semblait complètement confus, il essayait de retenir un saignement de nez déjà très prononcé avec un mouchoir. Wufei, l'air honteux, marcha sans se retourner. Lorsqu'il croisa Duo, il se contenta de lui murmurer sur un ton neutre.

W : Le parc est une bonne idée….

Duo se retint de rire. Que pouvait faire les deux autres pour mettre Wufei dans cet état ? Duo s'approcha de la porte que Wufei avait oubliée de fermer.

D : On revient dans une heure… D'ici là, soyez présentables !

Duo claqua la porte et partit en courant rejoindre Wufei dont le nez ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de saigner.

Après s'être éloigné, Wufei confus raconta à Duo ce qu'il avait vu.

D : Quoi ! C'est de les voir s'embrasser qui t'a mis dans cet état !

W : Oui, c'est pas comme si on savait que ces deux-là se plaisaient.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse, Duo resta bizarrement silencieux et évasif. Wufei le regarda attentivement, son manque de réaction à ce qu'il avait vu et ce silence étaient suspect. Au bout d'un moment, son visage devient rouge.

W : Tu savais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire..

D : Moi ?

W : Oui ! Ose dire le contraire !

D : C'est à dire que…

Wufei devint encore plus rouge.

W : Tu savais et tu m'as laissé rentrer malgré tout !

D : J'ai essayé de t'en empêcher rappelle-toi !

W : Duo…

D : Moui ?

W : Je vais te tuer !

Wufei attrapa son sabre qui ne le quittait jamais et commença à poursuivre un Duo qui, s'étant retenu de rire jusqu'ici, était maintenant mort de rire.

A suivre…

Si ça vous a plu (ou pas), laissez-moi une review que je sache si je dois continuer cette histoire, si je dois aller plus vite dans le récit, si je dois arrêter d'écrire….

J'attends vos avis, vos idées, vos questions avec impatience.

Pub : Nouvelle fanfiction d'un chapitre : le dictionnaire des hn. Duo nous parle de celui qu'il aime : Heero et nous explique comment il arrive à comprendre Heero et ce que ces hn cache comme signification. Petite histoire à laquelle je tiens beaucoup alors si vous la lisez et que vous l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Laissez-moi une petite review….


	6. résultat ?

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4

W : Et voilà, maintenant je suis même plus dans les couples.

Moi : J'espérais que ça te ferait taire.

W : Non !

D : De toute façon tu ne peux finir que tout seul. Tu peux me dire qui est capable de te supporter ?

W : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu t'es vu toi ?

D : Moi, je suis un ange, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

H : ….

D : Hee-chan ?

H : ….

D : Méchant !

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

S : Au secours !

Moi : Toi, tais-toi !

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Sailor Sayuri :** S_i tu as aimais le chapitre précédent parce qu'il était drôle celui là ne devrait pas te décevoir… Pour Wufei et Duo, je n'ai jamais parlé de les mettre ensemble, ça serait comme caser Duo avec Relena… Non, c'était juste pour la fin du chapitre précédent et pour la réaction de Wufei quand il sait que Duo savait ce qu'il se passait… Je reste fidèle à mes habitudes : Duo et Heero, et Trowa et Quatre ensemble. Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu l'appréciera tout autant…

**_Syt The Evil Angel :_**Je te remercie pour ta review Pour ce qui est de caser Heero et Duo ensemble, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Wufei quand a lui finira tout seul ( faut dire qu'il l'a cherché ). Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira…

**_AkiNoSabaku : _**Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. C'est très gentil, juste une précison, c'est pas miss mais mister, tu n'es pas la première a me prendre pour une file et j'y suis un peu habitué. Pour Duo et Heero, il va falloir attendre un peu mais ça va arriver progressivement. Je te laisse lire le suite en espérant que tu l'appréciera tout autant que le reste. Encore merci pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ce sont des review comme ça qui donne envie d'écrire. Bonne lecture…

_**Rena : **_Je te remercie pour les renseignements pour la songfic, elle ne va plus tarder, c'est pour le chapitre suivant… Merci tes encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé, j'espère que tu l'aimeras lui aussi… Bonne lecture

**_Thealie : _**Si tu as trouvé la fin du chapitre précédent marrant, tu devrais beaucoup aimer ce chapitre car il est censé être marrant du début à la fin. Moi aussi, j'adore Shaolan et plus j'écris plus je m'attache à lui… Alors bonne lecture ! En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre…

**_Naïa : _**Je comprends ce que tu veux dire la tête de Wufei dans le chapitre précédent, rien qu'à l'imaginer, ça me fait rire ! Je te remercie pour la review pour le dictionnaire des hn si tu as été flemmarde pour le premier chapitre tu m'en as quand même envoyé une pour le deuxième, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir car cette histoire me tenait à cœur. J'ai commencé à lire tes fanfics, dont la tresse je ne t'ai pas laissé de review car mon ordi a buggé à ce moment là ( un jour je tuerai cet ordinateur ), le début m'a plu mais je n'ai pas compris le rapport entre l'histoire et le titre. Bonne lecture et n'oublie pas de me laisser une review si le chapitre t'as plu.

**_Didilove37 : _**Je te remercie pour la review. Si tu as adoré cette histoire, je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture.

**_Neko : _**Merci pour le compliment et pour la review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir surtout qu'il s'agit de mes premières fanfictions. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Ephemeris : _**Je te remercie pour ta review, tu sais que je fais attention à ton avis et que j'y tiens. Pour les petits dialogues de début, j'avais déjà vu ça ailleurs et ça m'avait beaucoup plu, c'est pour ça que je m'y suis mis. Je t'avoue que je les écrit tel qu'il vienne alors si tu les trouve drôle, ça me fait plaisir mais je ne me fatigue pas à chercher quelque chose de drôle des fois ça vient d'autre fois non…. Tu devrai essayer rien qu'une fois, tu verra des fois ça vient vraiment tout seul et personnellement ça m'amuse beaucoup de les écrire… Encore merci à toi pour tout le travail que tu fais, pour tes conseils, ton avis… Tu connais déjà ce chapitre mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il te plaira tout autant à la deuxième lecture si tu le relis…

**_Babou :_** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Shaolan et lorsque je vais arriver à la fin de la fic ça va me faire quelque chose… Je réfléchis déjà peut-être à une suite… Je ne peux pas te dire qui va se déclarer même si je partage ton avis. La déclaration dépendra des développements des autres chapitres… Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi…

_**Encore une fois merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et bonne lecture !**_

****

****

Chapitre 6 :

S : Heero, c'est pas Wufei là-bas qui court après Duo ?

H : Hn.

S : Je supporte pas quand tu fais ça ! Tu peux arrêter et faire des phrases normales !

H : Hn.

S : Tu te fous de moi ?

H : Hn.

* * *

Heero tenta d'arrêter Wufei. Après de longues explications très convaincantes, Wufei se calma après avoir menacé Duo mais aussi Shaolan lorsqu'il compris qu'ils étaient complices dans cette affaire. Calmés tous les quatre, il se dirigèrent vers leur planque où ils trouvèrent la table pour le repas préparé par les soins de Trowa et de Quatre. Trowa affichait un immense sourire qui lui donnait un air légèrement niais, Quatre, lui, battait les records dans la teinte de rouge. Trowa, un bras autour de Quatre expliqua officiellement la situation que tout le monde connaissait déjà. Duo était mort de rire, Trowa n'avait jamais autant dit de mots d'affilé. Quatre, lui, devenait de plus en plus rouge en entendant les paroles de Trowa. Après l'officialisation du nouveau couple, Quatre et Shaolan s'exilèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Quatre faisait cuire quelques poissons après les avoir enroulés dans la farine.

S : Alors, content ?

Quatre, redevenu normal, se remit à rougir.

Q : Oui.

S : Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ?

Q : Comment je fais quoi ?

S : Comment tu fais pour rougir autant.

Quatre attrapa un peu de farine et la balança à Shaolan. S'en suivit dès lors une bataille d'aliments qui dura un long moment…

* * *

Wufei, Duo, Heero et Trowa attendaient dans le salon assis autour de la table préparée par Trowa et Quatre.

D : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, j'ai faim moi !

T : C'est vrai qu'ils mettent du temps à tout préparer.

D : Oh, oh ! Trowa serait-il jaloux ?

Trowa ne releva pas la remarque et appela Quatre. Il entendit Quatre lui répondre qu'ils avaient fini le repas et qu'ils arrivaient. Lorsque Quatre et Shaolan entrèrent dans le salon, Duo éclata de rire. Shaolan avait les cheveux tout blanc tellement ils étaient recouverts de farine. Sur ses épaules, on voyait des traces de marc de café et sur son pantalon des traces de confiture. Quatre, lui, avait des coquilles d'œuf plein les cheveux, tous ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés avec des traces d'huile un peu partout. Le spectacle de ces deux cuistots étaient si drôle que même Heero et Trowa ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Sans dire un mot, Shaolan et Quatre s'assirent à leur place. Quatre entre Trowa et Duo et Shaolan entre Duo et Heero.

H : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

S : Rien, on discutait juste…

D : Vous avez une drôle de façon de discuter. Vous êtes chouette comme ça !

Shaolan sourit et sauta dans les bras de Duo.

S : C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes bien comme ça ?

Duo à son tour se retrouva couvert de farine et de café. Il repoussa Shaolan mais dès qu'il l'eut lâché ce fut au tour de Quatre de se jeter sur lui, frottant sa figure sur Duo. Duo était maintenant aussi recouvert de coquilles d'œuf et à moitié trempé. Wufei éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de Duo et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Trowa et Heero eurent beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

D : Tous les deux, je vais vous tuer !

S : Mais non… Tu es très bien comme ça. N'est-ce pas Heero ?

Heero bas : Oui, tu es même plus beau que d'habitude.

D : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire !

H : Ça ne te change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

D : J'avais cru entendre autre chose…

Quatre détourna l'attention de l'assistance en parlant à Trowa.

Q : A toi, je te plais comme ça ?

T : Peu importe comment tu es, tu es mon ange..

Trowa embrassa Quatre faisant rougir Wufei toujours pas habitué et faisant sourire Duo et Shaolan.

Heero : Allez vous changer tous les trois, nous on s'occupe du reste…

Après quelques protestations, les trois petits diables s'éclipsèrent pour se laver et mettre des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent le repas était déjà servi. Les trois enfin débarbouillés s'installèrent à table. Chose très rare, ce fut Heero qui reprit la parole un long moment après le retour des retardataires.

H : Demain, Shaolan, tu attaques l'entraînement avec des armes à feu.

S : Pfou… Je déteste les armes à feu, tu le sais bien.

H : Oui, mais c'est ce qui sera le plus efficace pour notre mission et tu le sais très bien.

Q : Pourquoi détestes-tu les armes à feu ?

S : Parce que j'ai raté ma dernière cible et que je le regrette tous les jours.

Duo la bouche pleine : Et c'était qui ?

S : J.

Duo en recracha ce qu'il mangeait pour regarder Shaolan avec des yeux ronds, tous s'étaient arrêtés de manger sauf Heero.

D : C'est vrai ?

S : Bien sûr, tout ce que j'ai pu toucher c'est sa main.

D : Celle qui est maintenant robotisée ?

S : Oui.

Duo à nouveau la bouche pleine en train de manger : Alors tu ne l'as pas raté tant que ça…

S : A l'origine, je visais le cœur.

D : T'étonne pas après qu'il t'ait forcé à partir.

Shaolan sourit gêné : Ça, c'était un petit mensonge. Je suis parti de mon plein gré après que l'on m'ait empêché d'achever J.

Q : Qui t'en as empêché ?

S : Heero…

Nouvel arrêt de Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei dans leur repas.

D : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'était pas sûr que tu veuilles nous suivre quand on est venu te chercher.

Q : Pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer J ?

S : Il te faut vraiment une raison précise ?

H : Arrêtez d'embêter Shaolan.

Cette phrase d'Heero si surprenante venant de sa part fut suivie d'un long silence. Duo coupa le silence et tenta de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère.

D : On a presque fini de manger et il est encore tôt, si on sortait faire un tour ?

W : Un tour où ?

D : Je sais pas… Dans un bar… Et si on allait dans un karaoké ?

H : Non.

W : Ça va pas la tête !

Q : Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti s'amuser.

S : Je suis d'accord avec Quatre, ça me changera des entraînements…

T : …

D : C'est à toi de choisir Trowa, il y a deux voix partout.

T : ….

D : Allez Trowa. S'il te plaît !

A suivre…

J'aime bien dévergonder Quatre… Que va choisir Trowa ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et vos avis sur ce chapitre un peu spécial qui est censé détendre l'atmosphère.


	7. karaoké

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji avec l'aide d'Ephemeris pour le choix de la chanson

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Chanson : Alanis Morissette Excuses

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

W : Shaolan lui aussi est casé et moi je reste toujours tout seul

Moi : Tais-toi un peu. Je me rattraperai avec Prise d'otages, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour toi dans cette fiction.

W : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui !

W : Vrai de vrai !

Moi : Oui, je te dis !

W : Je vais pas finir tout seul ! Lalalalalala ! Je vais sortir avec quelqu'un ! Tralalalalère ! Nous nous marierons et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants ? Nananananère !

Moi : Je me demande ce qui est le pire : lorsqu'il est en colère ou lorsqu'il est content…

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

S : Pour me sauver de ses griffes, appelez au 06 71………

BONG ( coup de massue )

Moi, cachant la massue : C'est bon, on peut reprendre…

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**_Sailor Sayuri : _**Je sais que tout de suite on sait que Trowa va céder à Quatre mais c'était pour laisser un peu de suspens, du suspens à deux centimes mais du suspens. Pour sa bourde Heero s'est rattrapé comme il a pu mais faut dire que c'est de la faute à Shaolan. Voilà donc le chapitre du karaoké, il n'est pas forcément très drôle mais je l'aime beaucoup... J'espère qu'il te plaira à toi aussi... Merci pour la review et Bonne lecture

**_Kaorulabelle : _**Merci pour ta review. Je sais que le choix et très très prévisible mais bon... Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu as mis à la fin. Ca avance pas vite. Si c'est pour la vitesse d'écriture je suis désolé, je ressort toujours les même excuses mais j'ai cinq fanfictions en cours, si c'est pour la vitesse dans cette histoire, je suis désolé ce personnage me plaît et j'aime bien l'exploiter. Un chapitre de plus ( le prochain te plaira plus, il sera long ) ... J'espère que tu l'apprécieras... Bonne lecture

**_Thealie :_** Quatre est timide parcequ'il vient enfin d'avouer son amour. Trowa parle beaucoup dans le chapitre précédent mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait presque que de la figuration alors il se rattrape. Dans ce chapitre, il ne dit qu'une phrase mais elle vaux je trouve le coup... Le pourquoi il n'a pas tué J et surtout le pourquoi il le voulait arrive dans les prochains chapitre, en attendant en voilà un autre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture merci pour ta review...

**_Rena :_** Merci pour ta review content que mon histoire te plaise. Je te laisse lire la suite, Bonne lecture...

**_Naïa : _**Les batailles d'aliments ont toujours été quelque chose qui m'amuse beaucoup... J'ai pris les premirs aliments qui me passaient par la tête pour le chapitre précédent... Ce chapitre sera lui aussi un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira lui aussi. Dévergonder Quatre et ce que je préfére faire avec ce personnage et il se pourrait qu'il prépare quelque chose pour les prochains chapitres... Merci pour ta review, Bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère...

**_Vivi :_** Merci pour la review et pour le compliment. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite, ils sont bien au karaoké mais pour ce qui est de chanter... Enfin je te le laisse découvrir.. Bonne lecture...

**_Ephemeris :_** C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que toi tu as lu le chapitre de la bataille alimentaire. Pour ce chapitre, je l'ai légérement modifié à quelque endroit et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivit ton conseil pour le choix de la chanson... Ton travail est toujours efficace alors que veux tu que je dise à part que j'ai la meileure bêta lectrice au monde ! Bon courage pour ta fic sur l'adaptation de James Bond, j'attends la suite. Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture.

**_Rossignol-chan : _**Merci pour ta review mais pour Wufei il finira tout seul pour l'instant, je suis désolé mais Shaolan lui ai casé enfin on le découvrira par la suite... Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas Wufei mais j'ai le plus grand mal à le caser, dans mes autres fics, je lui ai trouvé quelqu'un rassure-toi, il ne finira pas toujours tous seul mais parfois avec Relena et ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire... Mais là aucune idée, peut-être viendra-t-elle en cours d'écriture mais ça m'étonnerais mais j'essayerai. Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Bonne lecture...

_**Pour ceux et celle qui m'ont laissé une review encore merci et Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 7 :

Traître !

Assis dans son coin, Wufei ne cessait de répéter ce mot à l'intention de Trowa. Trowa avait eu la faiblesse de céder à Quatre. Résultat, ils étaient tous assis dans un karaoké depuis maintenant une demie-heure. Duo enchaînait les chansons. Même s'il chantait faux, Duo mettait tellement d'entrain et de bonne humeur dans sa prestation qu'il était très applaudi. Duo avait déjà massacré cinq ou six chansons avant de les rejoindre à nouveau. Quatre et Trowa ne faisaient pas attention aux autres et profitaient de leur soirée. Seul Wufei était de mauvaise humeur.

W : Vous pourriez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle tous les deux. Tout le monde vous regarde vous embrasser. Vous vous en étiez bien passé jusqu'ici !

T : Justement, je rattrape le temps perdu…

D : Hè bé ! Quelle influence Quatre ! C'est pas beau l'amour ?

W : Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, ça rend apparemment idiot, n'est-ce pas Heero ?

Heero ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

D : Heero, tu m'entends ?

Après quelques secondes, Heero réagit.

H : Hn

D : Si notre grand silencieux se met à rêver, on va plus l'entendre du tout. A quoi tu rêvais ?

H : A rien. Je réfléchissais à la mission.

D : Arrête un peu de penser qu'au boulot. On est là pour se détendre ! Depuis tout à l'heure, y a que moi qui m'amuse. Vous pourriez y mettre un peu du vôtre ! Allez Quatre, t'as voulu venir, tu pourrais chanter une chanson toi aussi !

L'intéressé cherchait une excuse ou quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. Contre toute attente, ce fut Heero qui détourna l'attention de Quatre.

H : Shaolan aime bien chanter…

D : C'est vrai ?

S : Traître, tu me payeras ça !

D : Allez, Shaolan, juste une chanson.

S : Mais…

D : S'il te plaît..

S : Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté….

H : Savoir chanter ne s'oublie pas…

S : Oh toi !

D : Allez ! Je sais que c'est dur de passer après moi mais l'important n'est pas de bien chanter mais de s'amuser !

S : Vous l'aurez voulu ! Ecoute-moi bien Heero !

W : Un massacreur de chanson nous suffisait…

Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Il choisit sa chanson et se mit en place prêt à chanter. Dans le karaoké, beaucoup de personnes discutaient et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Shaolan. La musique commença, Shaolan attrapa le micro et se mit à chanter doucement.

Why no one will help me  
I am too dumb I am too smart  
They'll not understand me  
I am lonely

They'll hate me

And there is not enough time

It's too hard to help me

And god wants me to work

No resting no lazy

Duo était resté bouche bée. Shaolan les avait tous impressionné. Rien qu'avec les premières paroles, il avait fait taire la salle entière. Sa voix douce et calme avait séduit tous les spectateurs.

D : Ben ça alors !

H : Duo.

D : Oui ?

H : Tais-toi !

These excuses how they served me so well

They've kept me safe

They've kept me stoic

They've kept me locked in my own cell

Shaolan chantait les yeux fermés, concentré sur la chanson. Tous les spectateur le fixaient, il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Heero fixait Shaolan mais pas comme les autres, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Heero réflèchissait tout en ne quittant pas Shaolan des yeux.

I'm too far from home  
It takes far too much energy  
And I cannot afford to  
No one will ever see me

These excuses how they served me so well  
They've kept me safe  
They've kept me stoic  
They've kept me locked inside my cell

These excuses how they're so familiar

They've kept me small  
They've kept me blocked  
They've kept me safe inside my shell

Bringing this into the light  
Shakes their foundation  
And it clears my side  
Now my imagination  
Is the only thing that limits  
The bar that is raised to the heights 

D : Heero, tu savais que Shaolan chantait aussi bien.

H : Hn…

Quatre, discrètement à l'oreille d'Heero : Je crois que cette chanson s'adresse à toi…

No one can have it all see  
I have to they want me to  
And I can't let them down  
I'll never be happy

These excuses how they're so familiar  
They've kept me small  
They've kept me stoic

They've kept me locked inside my cell

Les applaudissement retentirent à tout rompre, Shaolan rougissait. Il descendit de scène pour rejoindre les autres.

S : Alors, j'ai pas été trop mauvais ?

D : Tu plaisantes ! T'as été incroyable !

Q : Oui, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

S : Parce qu'on ne me l'a pas demandé ! Alors Heero, J'étais comment ?

H : Comme d'habitude.

La fin de soirée se présenta dans des éclats de rire. Tous rigolaient, même Wufei dont la mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. Les six amis rentrèrent très tard. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés et se rappelleraient longtemps de cette soirée.

A suivre…

Ce chapitre peut paraître sans interêt mais à moi, il me plaît assez. Shaolan essayant de faire comprendre à Heero par sa chanson qu'il doit changer d'attitude. Pour me faire pardonner le prochain chapitre sera plus long puisqu'il sera le regroupement de deux chapitres que j'avais coupé mais qui me paraisse mieux réuni en un seul.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, je les attends avec impatience et vous aurez une réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Plus j'ai de review plus je suis motivé pour écrire…


	8. dispute

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

Q : Qui c'est S ?

Moi : Ben, Shaolan.

Q : Me prends pas pour un con ! C'est qui le second S ?

Moi : Tu verras bien…

Q : Allez, tu peux me le dire rien qu'à moi…

Moi : Non.

Q : Allez s'il te plaît…

Moi : Nananan, t'as qu'à lire la suiteuh…

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Sailor Sayuri : _**Merci pour ta review, content que ce chapitre t'es plu. Cette chanson est surêment ma chanson préférée parcequ'elle me va super bien... Je ne voulais pas que ce soit Duo qui le remarque parceque sinon je trouvais que ça faisait trop prévisible. Pour ce qui est de Shaolan et Heero, ils sont juste amis, des amis très proche mais tu en saura plus à la fin de ce chapitre... Shaolan veut juste décoincer Heero ce qui s'avére très difficile... J'espère que tu appréciera aussi la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Kaorulabelle :_** Merci pour ta review, la traduction de la chanson est à la fin de ce chapitre tout grâce à Ephemeris qui s'est donné la peine de la traduire parceque l'anglais et moi ça fait au moins quatre... J'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai accéléré les évenements. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, je crois que ce chapitre est suffisament long... Je te laisse découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Marrypier : _**Merci pour ta review et pour ses compliments. Je suis content que l'histoire puisse plaisir, ca prouve que je ne suis pas si nul que ça... Voilà encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Thealie :_** Merci pour ta review. Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu trouvera la traduction de la chanson à la fin de ce chapitre, il faut remercier Ephemeris, c'est elle qui l'a traduite, moi je suis comme toi, je suis nul en anglais... Voila le chapitre suivant, pour ce qui est de la longueur je crois que cette fois-ci tu devrais être satisfaite... Bonne lecture !

**_Hayko Maxwell : _**Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je me suis attaché à Shaolan et je réfléchi déjà à une suite possible mais je sais pas si je vais la faire... Tout le monde me demande de caser Shaolan et Wufei ensemble mais c'est impossible à cause de la suite de l'histoire, tu verras... Je te laisse lire maintenant ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira tout autant... Bonne lecture !

**_Rena : _**Merci pour les deux reviews... Les critiques sont les bien venues, pour ce qui est de la chancon comme tu as pu le voir j'ai mis les références en haut. Pour ce qui est de la traduction, tu la trouvera en bas de ce chapitre. Etant nul en anglais, Ephemeris s'est dévouée pour la traduction. Ce n'est pas par snobisme que j'ai pris cette chanson, c'est juste que je l'adore ( elle me va si bien ), elle aurait tout autant pu être en espagnol en français ou en japonais... J'espère que la suite malgré tout te plaira tout autant... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa : _**Merci pour ta review. Je sais mes chapitres sont trop courts, je suis désolé mais je crois pas que tu te plaindra de celui-ci... Je ne crois pas que Duo soit fait pour être chanteur vu comment il m'a bousillé les oreilles, on aurait dit Relena en train de crier ( je plaisante )... Quand au métier idéal pour Duo, je l'ai trouvé ! Tu le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres... Merci pour tout tes encouragements... Désolé pour la méprise de l'autre fois, je ne savais pas. J'espére que tu te plaît là-bas, moi personnellement je suis nul en anglais. Bon je te laisse tranquille pour lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci pour ta review, pour la correction, pour la traduction, tu travailles plus que moi en fait ! Je suis content que ce chapitre t'es plu, j'ai suivit ton idée pour le choix de la chanson... Quand à Duo, c'est une vraie casserole on croirait entendre Relena lorsqu'elle appelle Heero je te jure... Mais bon comme c'est Duo on lui pardonne tout... Bonne relecture !

Chapitre : 8

Le lendemain matin, les cinq gundams boys se levèrent tous vers dix heures à l'exception, bien sûr, d'Heero qui bossait sur son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre depuis l'aube. Réunis dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, même Wufei. Duo rigolait et taquinait Quatre parce qu'il avait terminé sa soirée dans la chambre de Trowa. Wufei, lui, affichait un grand sourire ravi de ne pas être la victime des farces de l'Américain. Trowa, toujours aussi calme buvait son café en jetant de temps en temps des regards à Quatre. De son côté, Shaolan semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La scène était très joyeuse, les cinq adolescents s'amusant sans souci jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Heero.

D : Salut, Heero ! Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

H : Nous venons de recevoir un ordre de mission.

D : Pffff ! Encore ! Qui pars cette fois-ci ?

H : Toi et moi. Dans une demi-heure… Sois prêt.

D : Quoi ? Mais je ne serai jamais prêt à temps !

H : Plus que vingt-neuf minutes.

Duo dévora son petit déjeuner avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

H : Shaolan, tu t'entraîneras aux armes à feux avec Trowa cet après-midi.

Shaolan acquiesça en même tant que Trowa.

H : Shaolan.

S : Oui ?

H : Il faudra vraiment qu'on parle en tête à tête à mon retour…

Une heure plus tard, Duo partait avec un Heero légèrement énervé. Le repas se passa sans incident. Shaolan était étrangement calme. Wufei, apaisé par l'absence de Duo, mangeait en silence. Quatre et Trowa, eux, jouèrent les amoureux transis tout au long du repas, mangeant dans l'assiette de l'autre. Après le repas, Shaolan, Trowa et Quatre sortirent. Comme ils étaient loin de toute autre maison habitée, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner au tir à l'extérieur. Quatre assis regardait Trowa donner son « cours » ( assez silencieux en vérité ) à Shaolan.

S : Je suis nul !

Q : Mais, non…

S : Quatre t'es trop gentil, mais je te ferai remarquer que ça fait une demi-heure que je m'entraîne et que j'ai pas encore touché une cible !

Q : Oui, mais…

S : Y a pas de mais, je suis nul. N'est-ce pas Trowa ?

T : Tu es nul…

S : Merci, Trowa.

T : … à ça. Mais on va trouver autre chose…

S : Je veux bien mais quoi ?

Q : Si tu étais sur la liste des soldats parfaits, tu devais bien manipuler des armes.

S : Oui, bien sûr. Épées, explosifs, armures mobiles… J'utilisais les armes à feu aussi mais je ne peux plus les utiliser à cause de …

Q : A cause de quoi ?

Shaolan évita la question : Et si on essayait autre chose, je ne sais pas…. N'importe quoi…

Q : Mais en quoi étais-tu doué ?

S : Ben, sans me vanter, j'étais doué pour les armes blanches, surtout pour le lancer de couteaux.

T : Le lancer de couteaux…

S : Voui…

T : Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de t'entraîner…

* * *

Heero et Duo étaient en planque depuis maintenant une heure .Ils avaient été chargés tous les deux de surveiller le transport des plans jusqu'à la base qu'ils devaient attaquer dans quelques mois. Bien cachés à proximité de la base, Heero scrutait les différents arrivants à la base. Duo, à ses côtés, allongé dans l'herbe regardait le ciel en rêvassant. 

D : Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir ? Tu aurais pu faire ça tout seul…

H : J'ai suivi les ordres.

De nouveau, le silence régna.

D : Dis Hee-chan…

H : Hn.

D : Quel âge a Shaolan ?

H : …

D : Heero ?

H : Tu tiens vraiment à discuter ?

D : Oui, tu verras, le temps passera plus vite…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Heero répondit à Duo.

H : Shaolan va avoir seize ans, le dix-huit mai.

D : Tu connais la date de naissance de Shaolan ?

H : Bien sûr.

D : Et toi, tu es naît quand ?

H : Je ne sais pas.

D : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? On ne t'a jamais souhaité ton anniversaire ?

H : Si, Shaolan et Sarah.

D : Et tu ne te rappelles pas quand ?

H : Non.

D : Tu connais la date de naissance de Shaolan et pas la tienne… Ça te paraît logique à toi ?

Heero ne répondit pas et scruta à nouveau la base.

D : Moi je suis né…

H : Le quinze janvier.

Duo resta interdit quelques secondes : Quoi ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu le savais ? Comment ça se fait ?

H : Je connais toutes vos dates de naissance. J'ai lu et appris vos dossiers …

D : Moi aussi, je les ai lu mais c'est pas pour ça que je les connais par cœur !

H : Ce n'est pas beau de mentir... Tu te rappelles que ma date de naissance n'est pas noté, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas demandée…Je sais que tu connais toi aussi celle des autres.

Duo, percé à jour par Heero, regarda le soldat parfait, pas une seule émotion n'était lisible sur son visage. Il se tut quelques secondes avant de repartir à l'attaque.

D : Heero…

H : Hn.

D : Qui c'est cette Sarah dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure.

H : Une amie.

D : Une amie ?

H : Elle était l'une des soldats parfaits de J.

D : Une fille soldat parfait ?

H : Tu es satisfait ? Maintenant, concentre-toi sur la mission. Les plans sont en train d'arriver.

Duo se releva et attrapa les jumelles pour surveiller l'arrivée des plans. La mission se déroula sans aucun incident, les deux pilotes rentrèrent tard dans la nuit.

* * *

U n mois plus tard, les gundam boys se levèrent tôt. Trowa les avait avertis qu'il les amenait quelque part. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, Trowa démarra la voiture. Après quelques heures de route, ils virent de loin un chapiteau apparaître. 

Q : Tu nous emmènes au cirque ?

T : Oui.

D : Pourquoi ?

T : Shaolan m'a dit qu'il était doué pour le lancer de couteau. Pour son entraînement, je lui ai trouvé la meilleure.

Q : Catherine ! Bien sûr ! C'est ça ?

Trowa eut un léger sourire.

T : Elle doit nous attendre.

En effet, Catherine les attendait devant le cirque en tenue de spectacle. Ravie de voir son frère, elle n'était, par contre, pas très contente de voir les autres pilotes. Malgré tout, elle les salua tous poliment. Trowa lui présenta Shaolan

Catherine, s'approcha de Shaolan pour lui serrer la main : Je t'avertis, je fais ça pour mon frère. Je déteste la guerre et je t'entraîne uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

S : On devrait bien s'entendre alors…

Catherine, méfiante : Que veux-tu dire ?

S : Moi aussi je déteste la guerre. Si je suis ici c'est pour faire plaisir à Heero et pour l'aider.

D'abord incrédule, Catherine sourit à Shaolan.

C : Bon alors, commençons !

Au milieu de la piste, Catherine avait installé tout le nécessaire : quelques couteaux et deux cibles. Catherine et Shaolan commencèrent tout de suite à s'entraîner. Très vite, Shaolan récupéra ses réflexes et rivalisa d'adresse avec Catherine. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, Trowa faisait visiter le cirque aux autres pilotes. L'heure du repas arriva vite. Tous les sept mangèrent ensemble. Tous étaient détendus sauf Heero qui ne cessait de fixer Shaolan. Après le repas, les pilotes s'installèrent dans les tribunes tandis que Catherine et Shaolan reprirent l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que Catherine propose quelque chose.

C : Et si on essayait avec des cibles vivantes ?

S : Comment ça ?

C : Il faudra tirer au plus près de la cible sans la toucher, bien sûr.

S : Si tu veux…

C : Tu crois pouvoir me battre ?

S : Je peux toujours essayer… Quelle cible choisis-tu ?

C : Trowa.

S : Bon, à moi de choisir…

Bien que confiant les autres pilotes semblaient redouter le choix de Shaolan.

S : Duo.

D : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

S : Parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un.

D : Et pourquoi pas Heero ?

S : Merci pour la confiance…

W : Mon pauvre. Avec la bougeotte qu'a Duo, tu ne vas pas y arriver.

Duo prit place malgré tout.

C : On ne lance que deux couteaux. D'accord ?

S : D'accord.

Catherine commença, le couteau frôla la joue de Trowa sans que celui-ci ne fasse un mouvement. Shaolan leva son couteau.

D : Père Maxwell, je vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre…

Sans prêter attention à Duo, Shaolan lança son couteau qui frôla l'oreille de Duo.

D : Hé ! Coupe-moi un seul cheveu et je te tue !

W : Shaolan, tu t'es choisi une cible bien bavarde.

Duo et Shaolan : Wufei, Tais-toi !

Catherine se prépara pour le deuxième couteau. Elle le lança et il se figea si près de l'autre côté du visage que Quatre crut que Catherine l'avait touchée. Trowa n'avait toujours pas bougé.

S : Bravo.

D : Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis… Si tu prenais une autre cible ?

Shaolan lança un regard noir digne d'un soldat parfait à Duo, se qui le calma aussitôt.

Shaolan se prépara et jeta le couteau. Celui ci se figea à côté du cou de Duo. Le couteau passa si près de Duo que Duo leva une main pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas touché.

D : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

W : Allons, tu n'as rien…

D : Ta gueule, Wufei.

S : De toute façon, c'est moi qui risque ma vie... Si je te touchais ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Heero me tuerait

Quatre s'approcha de Duo et le calma. Shaolan se tourna vers Catherine.

S : Alors ?

C : Ex aequo ?

S : Ex æquo !

Catherine et Shaolan se serrèrent la main. Il était tard, les six garçons se décidèrent à rentrer mais donnèrent rendez-vous à Catherine le lendemain. De retour en voiture, tous rigolèrent et plaisantèrent de bonne humeur. Seul Heero sembla froid et distant.

* * *

Dés leur retour à la planque, Heero prit dès que possible Shaolan à part dans sa chambre pour lui parler. 

S : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

H : Arrête.

S : Que j'arrête quoi ?

H : Ce que tu essayes de faire depuis que tu es arrivé.

S : Je n'ai rien fait…

H : Arrête, tu es aussi discret que Duo ! On te voit venir de loin !

S : Je prends ça pour un compliment…

H : Shaolan.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu as à me reprocher ?

H : Tes allusions.

S : Mes allusions ?

Heero commençait à s'énerver, Face à lui, Shaolan était toujours calme.

H : Shaolan, arrête ça !

S : Bon. Mais je n'aurai pas besoin de faire d'allusion si tu agissais.

H : Que veux-tu que je fasse !

S : Que tu dises à Duo ce que tu ressens pour lui.

H : Parce que tu crois savoir pour moi ce que je ressens !

S : Tu peux pas le cacher, tout le monde le voit.

H : Shaolan, tu délires !

S : Il faut le lui dire, tu ne peux pas cacher ça.

H : Cacher quoi ?

S : Heero, tu ne m'auras pas.

Cette fois, Heero était hors de lui. Il explosa littéralement de colère.

H : Pourquoi devrais-je écouter tes conseils ! Tu as vu où ça t'a mené ! Comment ça s'est terminé !

Heero avait blessé Shaolan par ses paroles. Il hésita avant de reprendre la parole, sa voix était troublée.

S : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

H : Parce que c'est la vérité. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Ni de toi !

Shaolan n'en supporta pas plus et sortit de la chambre d'Heero. Lorsque la porte claqua, Heero réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et s'en voulut aussitôt mais resta perdu dans ses pensées un long moment à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

A suivre…

Un chapitre de plus ! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'avais écrit deux version si vous voulez je vous mettrai la deuxiéme version à la fin du chapitre à vous de me le dire...

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer….J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos opinions sur ce chapitre et sur cette histoire. Merci d'avance…

Sinon voilà la traduction tant demandé de la chanson d'Alanis Morissette, Excuses, faites par les soins d'Ephemeris que je ne remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait merci !

Pourquoi personne ne m'aidera

Je suis trop bête, je suis trop intelligent

Ils ne me comprendront pas

Je suis seul

Ils me détesteront

Et il n'y a pas assez de temps

C'est trop dure pour m'aider

Et dieu veut que je travaille

Pas de repos, pas de paresse

Ces excuses, comme elles me servent bien

Elles me gardent sauf

Elles me gardent stoïc

Elles me gardent enfermé dans ma propre cellule

Je suis trop loin de chez moi

Ça me prend bien trop d'énergie

Et je ne peux pas offrir

Personne ne me verra jamais

Ces excuses, comme elles me servent bien

Elles me gardent sauve

Elles me gardent stoïc

Elles me gardent enfermé dans ma propre cellule

Ces excuses, comme elles sont familières

Elles me gardent petit

Elles me gardent bloqué

Elles me gardent sauf dans ma coquille

Mettre cela dans la lumière

Fait trembler leurs fondations

Et éclaire mon côté

Maintenant mon imagination

Est la seule chose qui limite

La barre qui est montée si haut dans le ciel

Personne ne peut avoir tout vu

Je le dois, ils le veulent

Et je ne peux pas les laisser tomber

Je ne serai jamais heureux

Ces excuses, comme elles sont familières

Elles me gardent petit

Elles me gardent stoïc

Elles me gardent enfermé dans ma propre cellule


	9. le bon samaritain

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

H : Hn

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?

D : Il est pas content, tu le fais passer pour un méchant.

Moi : Et alors ? Je lui ai pas demandé son avis !

Heero, regard menaçant : Omae o korosu ! ( je vais te tuer ! )

Moi effrayé : Euh… Calme-toi. Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas le méchant, au contraire tout le monde t'adore. Calme-toi et pose cette arme !

D : Il n'y a rien de plus efficace que le dialogue à la Yuy.

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**_Sailor Sayuri : _**Merci pour la review, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Duo en cible vivante, au début je l'avais écrit avec Wufei cette scène et finalement Duo était plus drôle... Quant à Heero, le pauvre les accumule et heureusement pour lui que les autres personnages s'occupent un peu de sa vie sinon elle serait triste ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture !

**_Marrypier :_** Merci pour la review. Je suis content que le chapitre précédent t'es plu, il faut espèrer que celui là ne te décevra pas ! Sinon, j'ai mis les deux versions de ce chapitre mais la deuxième et suréaliste et pas très drôle mais j'aime bien la fin malgré tout. Voilà, je te laisse lire la suite... Bonne lecture !

**_Thealie :_** Merci pour la review. Engueulade effectivement mais pas très grave vu que grâce au bon soin de l'un de nos gundams boys, il devrait se parler... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus... Il faut lire... Bonne lecture !

**_Naïa :_** Merci pour la review, je trouve que le chapitre est très bien coupé au contraire, puisque il y a un peu de suspens... Tu va découvrir pas mal de chose sur Shaolan dans ce chapitre, y compris son surnom... Sinon merci pour la review des amants d'un jour, quant à Quatre dans cette fic, sa description de l'amour montre à mon avis qu'il ne l'a pas connu et ne me dis pas que c'st triste parcequ'au début, ça devait être pire... Quatre devait mourrir lui aussi... Une dernière chose pour besoin d'aide, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'affiche te bloque, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je ne cherchais à mettre aucun suspens, je pensais que ce serait évident ce qu'était cette affiche, je suis content d voir que je fais du suspens sans m'en rendre compte... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Didilove37 : _**Merci pour la review, voilà la suite... Je ne joue pas avec les nerfs des lecteurs, c'est juste pour donner un peu de suspens... Merci pour la review des amants de jour, je dois t'avouer que je ne lis jamais de drama ou que rarement moi aussi mais cette chanson est si belle pour moi que j'ai eu envie de l'écrir malgré tout... Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Bonne lecture !

**_Ephemeris :_** Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude, pour cette histoire comme tu le sais je bloque un peu en ce moment... Vais je le faire ou ne vais je pas le faire pour l'instant, c'est fifty-fifty... Sinon j'espère que tu progresses sur tes histoires en cours surtout celle dont on a parlé a propos de Duo et Heero... Sinon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'embêter avec mes idées... Je te laisse tranquille et Bonne relecture !

**_Aya :_** Merci pour la review et pour le compliment. Je suis content que cette histoire t'es fait rire, moi aussi j'adore ce passage... Ce chapitre est moins drôle mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même... Bonne lecture !

**_Rena :_** Merci pour la review, la traduction me semblait nécessaire après coup mais heureusement pour moi, Ephemeris était là sinon moi je suis nul en anglais... Pour Sarah, tu en saura davantage dans ce chapitre et tu verra qu'elle joue un rôle important... Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre9 :

Une semaine et demie que Shaolan et Heero ne se parlait plus. Heero avait réussi à vexer Shaolan qui l'évitait comme la peste. De son côté, Heero, même s'il regrettait la dispute se croyait dans son bon droit. Ce Shaolan. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires même s'il avait de bonnes intentions, même si c'était pour son bien. Les deux s'évitaient en permanence. Même si Shaolan était triste, il attendait les excuses qu'Heero lui refusait parce qu'il pensait que Shaolan avait été trop loin. Ses deux-là n'étaient apparemment pas décidé à se réconcilier mais c'était sans compter sur Quatre.

Depuis une semaine, Quatre cherchait un moyen de les rabibocher. Il cherchait un plan efficace pour les forcer à se réconcilier. Son plan était simple : D'abord, savoir pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Et pour cela, il allait questionner Shaolan ( plus simple que d'interroger Heero ). Ensuite, les coincer ensemble dans la même pièce pour qu'ils soient obligés de se parler. Ce matin-là, Quatre passa à la première partie de son plan. Tous les autres étaient en mission, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. En tête à tête avec Shaolan, il pourrait plus facilement le faire parler.

Q : Ça va Shaolan ?

S : Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

Q : Je ne sais pas... Tu sembles triste depuis quelques jours...

S : Non, je t'assure, je vais très bien.

Quatre cherchait comment questionner Shaolan sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Q : Pourtant, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse...

S : Empathie ?

Q : Pas besoin, ça se voit sur ta figure...

S : Tant que ça ou tu essayes simplement de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Heero et moi pour nous réconcilier ?

Percé à jour, Quatre sourit et admit que Shaolan avait deviné juste.

S : Tu vois, moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'empathie...

Quatre ne se laissa pas détourner de son but.

Q : Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

S : Heero est vexé que je me sois mêlé de ses affaires...

Q : Comment ça ?

S : Il m'en veut d'avoir tenté de le rapprocher de Duo...

Q : Vous ne vous parlez plus juste à cause de ça ?

S : ...

Q : Shaolan ?

S : Heero était en colère et il a été trop loin...

Q : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

S : Tu es vraiment curieux ma parole ! Il m'a blessé. Il m'a jeté à la figure des mots que je ne peux oublier...

Q : Tu veux m'en parler ?

S : Puisqu'on est lancé, pourquoi s'arrêter ? Mais si tu veux comprendre, il va falloir que je te raconte quelque chose à propos de notre passé à tous les deux... A Heero et à moi...

Quatre ne dit rien, il se contenta de faire comprendre à Shaolan qu'il pouvait commencer son récit et qu'il l'écoutait...

S : Heero et moi avons été élevé sur L1 par J. Seulement, nous n'étions pas que tous les deux avec J, il y avait avec nous une fille... Sarah. Sarah était avec J depuis trois ans et moi deux lorsque Heero est arrivé. Nous sommes devenus tous les deux très vite amis, on s'entendait à merveille. Avec Sarah, nous étions inséparables, ce que nous reprochait J parce que son soldat parfait ne devait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Et malgré ça, petit à petit, jour après jour, Quatre, je suis tombé amoureux de Sarah.

Shaolan fit une petite pause et reprit sa respiration.

S : J'étais fou amoureux d'elle mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir l'admettre et le comprendre. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul. Sarah aussi était amoureuse de moi. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Sarah était belle, de longs cheveux noirs avec de magnifiques yeux bleus pâles, et si gentille. Aussi efficace qu'Heero mais aussi sensible que toi. Un soir, juste après une mission, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai tout avoué. Ça faisait un an que je la connaissais, je savais que ça nous était interdit mais bon. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais finalement tout c'est bien terminé puisque dès le lendemain, nous formions un couple comme si on l'avait toujours été. J'ai passé des moments extraordinaires avec Sarah, elle et moi avons tant rigolé. J'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie à partir du moment où nous nous sommes mis ensemble. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes du monde. Mais cette situation était loin de plaire à J qui a tout fait pour nous séparer. Ces trois années ont été les plus belle de toute ma vie.

La voix de Shaolan devint soudainement plus triste.

S : Puis un jour, cette ordure de J l'a envoyée sur une mission impossible à réussir seule. Lorsque je l'ai su je suis parti l'aider mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Elle est morte dans mes bras avec trois balles dans le corps. Depuis ce jour, dès que je vois un revolver, je pense à elle et je ne me sens pas capable de l'utiliser. C'est pour ça que l'autre fois, j'ai demandé à Trowa de m'entraîner sur autre chose. Ça fait deux ans que je veux me venger de J pour ce qu'il m'a fait, pour avoir tuer la femme de ma vie. Deux ans que je vis en pensant tous les jours à elle. Qu'elle ne quitte pas ma tête, ni mon cœur.

Quatre, sincère : Je suis désolé pour toi Shaolan...

S : Merci.

Q : Mais en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec ta dispute avec Heero ?

S : Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, ni de mes conseils. Et pour démontrer que je ne servait à rien, il m'a jeté à la figure ce qui est arrivé à Sarah. Comme si c'était par ma faute que j'avais perdu Sarah.

Q : Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas, il était juste en colère.

S : Peut-être mais cette fois, je ne ferai pas le premier pas.

Shaolan se leva laissant Quatre seul. Quatre resta un moment à réfléchir, pour arriver à les réconcilier, il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

Quatre avait donc averti Duo et Trowa qu'il aurait besoin d'eux pour réconcilier Shaolan et Heero. Cependant, il ne leur expliqua pas la raison de la dispute. Deux jours plus tard, une occasion se présenta, les cinq pilotes attendaient dans deux heures un appel de J sur le portable d'Heero. Les cinq pilotes étaient donc coincés dans leur planque. Le complot fut donc organisé, Trowa devait amener Heero dans le salon tandis que de son côté Duo amenait Shaolan. Une fois tous les deux dans la pièce fermée à clé par les soins de Quatre, ils devraient bien s'expliquer. Duo avait prétexté de vouloir montrer quelque chose à Shaolan dans le salon et d'avoir oublié un objet pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Shaolan fut donc le premier piégé, légèrement suspicieux mais sans pour autant se douter de ce que les autres préparaient. Trowa, quand à lui, emmena Heero sans que celui-ci n'ait le moindre soupçon. Lorsque Heero entra en trouvant seul Shaolan, il voulut faire demi-tour mais, bizarrement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Heero tenta de forcer la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. 

S : Si je suis de si mauvaise compagnie, tu peux toujours sauter par la fenêtre...

Heero se retourna pour faire face à Shaolan.

H : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

S : Sans doute une idée de tes amis pour nous forcer à nous expliquer.

Heero souffla, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main

* * *

Derrière la porte du salon. Deux personnes avaient les oreilles collées à la porte. 

Q : On dirait que ça se passe bien .

D : Pour l'instant, c'est assez calme.

Q : Pourvu que ça dure.

D : Je l'espère sinon, c'est le soldat parfait qui va nous faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

S : Alors qui commence ? 

H : Hn ?

S : Si tu veux que Quatre et les autres comploteurs nous délivrent, il va falloir s'expliquer.

H : ...

S : Très bien, je commence. Heero, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, ni même t'énerver. Je voulais juste te rendre service, te faire comprendre que tu ne devais pas cacher ce que tu ressens. J'ai peut-être été trop loin. J'ai trop voulu te forcer la main et je m'en excuse.

Heero ne dit rien et fixa Shaolan. Au bout d'un moment, il se mis à parler à son tour.

H : Chaos... je...

S : Attends, tu m'appelles par mon ancien surnom ?C'est un miracle, tu l'utilises seulement quand tu as tort... Ca veut dire que je vais peut-être avoir des excuses ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir.

S : D'accord, je me tais...

Après un cours silence, Heero repris.

H : Je suis désolé. je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que...

S : Que quoi...

H : Nous risquons chaque jour notre vie, tous les cinq et...

S : Et tu t'inquiètes pour Duo, c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de Sarah. Tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Duo.

H : ...

S : C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire, parce que tu as peur de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Sarah ?

Heero se renfrogna.

S : Je suis désolé, j'ai encore recommencé... pardon.

H : Ce n'est pas grave...

S : Tu veux mon avis...

Heero, un léger sourire sur le visage : De toute façon, tu me le donneras quoi que je dise...

S : Tu devrais tout dire à Duo, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne saurait pas ce que tu ressens et tu le perdrais sans avoir rien pu lui dire. Et je crois que c'est pire de le perdre comme ça que s'il savait que tu tiens à lui

Les deux jeunes hommes réconciliés restèrent encore une demie heure à parler.

* * *

Toujours derrière la porte. 

Q : On entend vraiment rien !

D : Ils se sont peut-être entretués ?

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix venant de l'intérieur du salon

S : Oh, Quatre ouvre-nous !

Q : Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

S : Oui, mais si tu n'ouvres pas, Heero va défoncer cette porte !

Quatre, devant la menace, ouvra aussitôt la porte. Shaolan remercia Quatre pour son stratagème. Ils ne purent échanger que quelques mots avant que Wufei ne les appelle. Les quatre amis rejoignirent Wufei dans la chambre d'Heero. L'ordinateur portable était en communication avec J. Tous les six prirent place autour de l'ordinateur.

J : Vous êtes tous là ?

H : Oui.

J : Nous avons reçu des nouvelles informations sur la mission que vous effectuerez avec Shaolan. Vous profiterez d'une fête organisée par Oz. A cette occasion, beaucoup d'artistes ont été conviés, dont le cirque où travaille Trowa. Vous devrez vous faire engager par celui-ci pour vous introduire discrètement dans la base.

W : On va devoir tous s'y faire engager ?

J : Oui, alors préparez bien votre couverture. Je vous re-contacterai pour plus de détails. Une dernière chose, Shaolan, ne fait pas échouer cette mission où tu me le payeras !

L'écran de l'ordinateur s'éteignit avant même que Shaolan n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

D : Alors, on va tous travailler dans un cirque, chouette !

Quatre, radieux : Pas dans n'importe quel cirque, dans celui de Catherine et de Trowa.

W : Mais pour faire quoi ?

D : Je sais pas mais Wufei, moi je te vois assez bien en clown...

A suivre…

J'espère que maintenant tout et clair, les raisons de la dispute, pourquoi Shaolan ne touche pas aux armes à feux, pourquoi il en veut à J, pourquoi depuis deux ans plus rien ne compte…

Encore un chapitre, un peu court mais qui explique bien les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plu si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review….

* * *

Voilà pour Marrypier qui me l'a demandé la première version de ce chapitre, plus courte et moins réaliste j'ai préféré le réécrire sur le conseil d'Ephemeris... Voilà pour ceux qui veulent le lire, la première version de ce chapitre... le voilà :

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

* * *

Trois semaines, ça faisait presque trois semaines que Shaolan était parti. Tous avaient ressenti un grand vide après ce départ, comme un manque dans leur planque. Le plus touché, même s'il essayait de le cacher était Heero. Il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Shaolan. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pensait pas mais qui l'avait blessé. Tout ça parce que Shaolan avait voulu l'aider à comprendre ses sentiments et qu'Heero s'était senti alors attaqué. Depuis son départ, Heero n'avait pas cessé de retrouver la trace de Shaolan. Il était retourné à la maison de Shaolan mais n'y avait rien trouvé à part de la poussière. Lorsqu'il avait informé J du départ de Shaolan, celui-ci, content, avait dit qu'il leur trouverait un remplaçant mais Heero n'avait pas accepté. Heero passait son temps en dehors des missions sur son ordinateur à la recherche de la moindre trace. Un soir, le résultat fut fructueux. Apparemment, Shaolan avait pris une navette pour L1. Heero descendit en trombe l'escalier se cognant au passage à Duo. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt devant la réaction d'Heero qu'il savait où était Shaolan.

D : Tu l'as retrouvé ?

H : Hn.

Heero ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course et prépara quelques objets pour son départ qui traînaient dans le salon.

D : Où est-il ?

H : Sur L1.

D : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Heero dévisagea Duo.

H : Tu as dix minutes pour être prêt.

Deux minutes plus tard, Duo était prêt. Heero laissa un message au autres pilotes absents, leur disant où ils étaient partis et surtout leur disant de ne pas en parler à J. Heero démarra la voiture.

H : Pourvu qu'il soit toujours là-bas…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après un vol en navette et quelque heures en voiture, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille maison délabrée. 

D : Tu crois vraiment qu'il est là ?

H : C'est ici que nous avons grandi. S'il est encore sur L1, il est ici.

D : Je t'attends là. Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

H : Merci.

Heero descendit et entra dans la maison. Elle tenait à peine debout. De nombreux souvenirs revinrent d'un coup submerger Heero. Lentement, il monta à l'étage. Si Shaolan était là, il savait où le trouver. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Sarah. Il ouvrit la porte. Shaolan était bien là étendu sur le lit en lambeaux, il ne réagit même pas à l'entrée d'Heero, il se releva simplement pour lui faire face.

H : Shaolan, je…

S : Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

H : La prochaine fois, utilise un nom d'emprunt pour voyager…

S : J'y penserai…

Un léger silence s'installa.

H : Shaolan, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit…

S : Je sais, tu étais en colère.

H : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti alors ?

S : J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

Un nouveau silence.

H : Tu veux bien revenir avec nous…

S : D'abord, tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

Heero acquiesça et s'assit à côté de Shaolan.

S : Tu te rappelles quand tu es arrivé ici. Sarah et moi étions déjà avec J depuis plus de deux ans. Nous sommes devenu tous les deux très vite amis et je me suis souvent confié à toi.

H : Je sais tout ça.

S : S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir… Tous les trois, nous sommes devenus inséparable, ce que nous reprochait J parce que son soldat parfait ne devait pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Et malgré ça, petit à petit, jour après jour, je suis tombé fou amoureux de Sarah. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir l'admettre, de le comprendre. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul. Sarah aussi était amoureuse de moi. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Tu connaissais Sarah, elle était si belle et si gentille, aussi efficace que toi mais aussi sensible que Quatre. Un soir, juste après une mission, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai tout avoué. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais, finalement, tout c'est bien terminé puisque dès le lendemain, nous nous embrassions comme si on l'avait toujours fait. J'ai passé des moments extraordinaires avec Sarah, elle et moi avons tant rigolé. J'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie à partir du moment où nous nous sommes mis ensemble. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes du monde. Cette situation était loin de plaire à J qui a tout fait pour nous séparer. Ces trois années ensemble ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie.

H : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

S : Heero…

Shaolan reprit la parole, sa voix laissait percevoir sa tristesse.

S : Puis un jour, Cette ordure de J l'a envoyé sur une mission impossible à réussir seule. Lorsque je l'ai su, je suis parti l'aider mais trop tard. Elle n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Elle est morte dans mes bras avec trois balles dans le corps. Depuis ce jour dès que je vois un revolver je pense à elle et je ne me sens pas capable de l'utiliser. Ça fait deux ans que je veux me venger de J pour ce qu'il m'a fait, pour avoir tué la femme de ma vie. Deux ans que je vis en pensant tous les jours à elle, qu'elle ne quitte pas ma tête, ni mon cœur. Mais comprends-moi bien Heero, je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir avoué mon amour, ni ces trois fabuleuses années. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de tout avouer à la personne que tu aimes. J'ai compris l'autre fois que tu avais peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Duo, qu'il meurt pendant une mission. Bien sûr qu'il y a un risque, je ne peux pas te promettre que vous vous en sortirez à chaque fois. Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours. Mais, il ne faut pas cacher tes sentiments. Je crois que si je n'avais pas dit à Sarah que je l'aimais et qu'elle soit morte sans le savoir, ça aurait été pire. Nous n'avons eu que trois ans de bonheur, mais ça a été trois ans exceptionnels. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Duo, tu te rends compte, il ne saurait même pas que tu partages ses sentiments. Tu l'aurais perdu sans qu'il ne sache ce que tu ressens. C'est vrai que je vis depuis deux ans dans le souvenir mais je vis dans des souvenirs heureux de la seule personne que je n'aimerai jamais. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Heero acquiesça. Il sembla perdu dans ses réflexions pendant un long moment. Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant, puis il reprit la parole.

H : Shaolan, je suis désolé…

S : Je sais… On y va ?

Les deux amis se levèrent.

S : Juste une dernière chose… Il y a encore une chose que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire depuis que je suis là et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes.

Heero accepta.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux au cimetière de L1. Shaolan tremblait, il était au bord des larmes. Sur la tombe qui leur faisait face, on pouvait lire : 

Sarah né en 180 morte en 194. Elle restera toujours dans notre cœur. Heero et Shaolan.

Shaolan déposa un bouquet de tulipes rouges, les fleurs préférées de Sarah. Il resta un long moment sur la tombe, penché sans bouger, se remémorant ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Au bout d'un moment, Shaolan se releva. Tous les deux partirent sans se retourner rejoindre Duo pour leur retour à la planque

fin

voilà malgré tout j'aime bien la dernière scène de cette version...

Voilà si ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews...


	10. Le manipulateur

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

Moi : Alors content, du chapitre précédent ?

H : Hn

D : Il est pas content...

Moi : Encore ! Qu'est ce qu'il veux ?

D : Que tu te dépêche de le caser avec moi.

Moi : Hé bien, comme tout le monde, il attendra !

Heero lance son regard qui tue.

Moi : Et pas la peine de faire ce regard où j'arrête d'écrire !

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclamer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan lui est à moi !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Melaina, Thealie, Anaxarete, Didilove37, Marrypier, Naïa, Rena, Iriachan et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre : 10

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils s'infiltreraient en tant qu'artistes du cirque. Ce matin, Shaolan était resté seul à la planque. J semblait s'être arrangé pour éloigner les autres pour que Shaolan se retrouve seul. Shaolan lisait lorsque l'ordinateur d'Heero laissé dans le salon s'alluma. Le visage de J apparu à l'écran. Un silence s'installa les deux hommes se fixant sans dire un mot.

J : Shaolan...

S : Vieux machin, je me doutais que vous vouliez me parler seul à seul. Jusqu'ici vous m'avez fait toujours surveiller.

J : Effectivement...

S : Il s'agit de quoi encore ? De menaces ?

J : Je veux m'assurer que tu ne fera pas échouer cette mission... Ses plans sont capitaux, si tu connais la moindre maladresse je te ferai tuer...

S : J'adore vos encouragements. Votre mission, je m'en fous à un point inimaginable mais je ne permettrai pas qu'elle échoue car je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

J : Je t'ai envoyé des instructions.

L'imprimante de l'ordinateur se mis en marche.

J : Fais ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur ses feuilles. Si tu ne le fais pas, Heero s'en chargera.

Shaolan lut les feuillets.

S : Vous êtes un monstre , c'est du chan...

Un bruit résonna dans l'entrée et attira l'attention de J et de Shaolan. L'ordinateur s'éteint aussitôt, Shaolan cacha les instructions. Quelques secondes plus tard, une personne entra. Cétait Duo.

D : Alors, on parle tout seul ?

S : Je réfléchissais juste à haute voix... Tu ne devais pas partir en mission avec Heero.

D : Si mais quand Heero a appris par Quatre que tu était resté seul, il m'a demandé de revenir, il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul pour la surveillance...

S : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait tout les deux ?

D : Je ne sais pas...

Soudain quelque chose revint à l'esprit de Duo.

D : Shaolan ?

S : Hum...

D : Tu es né le dix huit mai ?

S : Oui mais qui t'as dit ça ?

D : Heero...

S : Hé bien, c'est vrai mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

D : Je me suis dit que puisque Heero connaissais la date de ton anniversaire, tu devais connaître la sienne.

S : Bien sûr !

D : Et...

S : Et quoi ?

D : Tu ne veux pas me la dire ?

S : J e ne sais pas si Heero serait d'accord, il n'aimerait pas beaucoup que je divulgues des informations sur lui

Duo fit une moue triste.

S : Mais comme c'est toi, je ne crois pas qu'il m'en voudra...

De nouveau Duo afficha un immense sourire.

S : Heero est né le vingt septembre...

Duo surpris : Mais c'est dans deux semaines !

Duo paru perdu dans ses réflexions et tout à coup rayonnant, il lança l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

D : Et si on lui organisais une fête d'anniversaire ? Il n'en à sûrement jamais eu avec pleins de cadeaux et tout et tout...

S : Il n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire à ma connaissance, des cadeaux si... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie...

Duo plein d'entrain : Mais si ! On va acheter un gâteau, des ballons...

S : Heero est le genre de personne qui n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire...

D : Tu verras qu'après notre fête, il adorera ça... Je vais le dire aux autres, ils m'aideront... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ?

Shaolan semblait perplexe.

D : Dis Shaolan, tu es d'accord, tu nous aidera ?

S : Evidemment...

Duo content, attrapa Shaolan et le leva de son siège pour lui enumerer les milles et une idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour la fête.

Le soir même, tous autour de la table, les gundam boys faisaient le point. Trowa revenait du cirque de sa soeur où il avait convaincu le directeur de les engager pour la soirée de l'inauguration de la base. Trowa avait fait une liste des différents rôles que pourraient jouer chacun. La liste était assez courte et les gundams boys l'avaient relu plusieurs fois avant de se decider.

H : Pour Trowa, rien ne change, il reste le partenaire de Catherine et fera son numéro. Pour le reste...

Heero reparcouru la liste des yeux...

Clowns

Jongleurs

Chanteur

Equilibriste

Violoniste

Duo lança joyeusement : Moi, je veux bien chanter !

Heero eu un léger rictus

S : Je crois que l'on va laisser ça à Shaolan.

Les autres acquiesérent, Duo fit un moue triste.

T : Je pense que Quatre pourrait se charger du rôle de violoniste.

H : Tu sais en jouer ?

Q : Oui, bien sûr...

S : Alors il ne reste que nous trois à caser... Heero pourquoi tu ne ferai pas l'équilibriste ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi ?

H : Hn...

Shaolan se retourna vers Duo et Wufei : Maintenant, il ne reste plus que vous deux.

Q : Moi, je les vois bien clown

S : Oui, c'est ça je vois bien Wufei en clown triste avec Duo en clown joyeux.

W : Quoi mais vous êtes malade tout les deux ! Il est hors de question que je joue un clown !

D : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Wufei.

Q : C'est dommage...

S : Oui parceque un des clown devait aider Heero dans son numéro...

D : Je suis volontaire !

Quatre faussement surpris : Mais tu viens de dire que tu voulais pas être clown...

D : Moi, mais non... Je plaisantais... J'adore déjà l'idée de faire l'imbécile sur la piste de clown.

Quatre et Shaolan échangérent un sourire complice.

Quatre fixant Wufei : Du coup, il n'y a plus que toi à convaincre...

Tout les autres fixérent Wufei. Après quelques instants de colère dans le vide. Il fut contraint d'accepter par les cinqs autres.

D : Je t'imagine bien le visage enfariné...

W : Maxwell !

D : Dans un costume de couleurs barriolées...

W : Maxwell, tais-toi !

D : Te prenant des tartes à la crème en pleine figure.

W : MAXWELL !

Wufei commença à courir mais comme d'habitude Duo avait pris de l'avance. Ils se coursérent à travers la pièce.

W : Maxwell, si je t'attrape, je te le ferai payer !

S : Je crois que finalement qu'ils ferons d'excellents clowns...

A suivre...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris, Melaina, Thealie, Anaxarete, Didilove37, Marrypier, Naïa, Rena, Iriachan et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

_voila sinon mes updates vont se faire très rare, je suis débordé mais j'espère les reprendre plus régulièrement en juin... A bientot... J'espère..._


	11. L'anniversaire

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

W : OUIN !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

W : Tu m'aimes pas !

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

W : D'abord, tu me fais finir tout seul et maintenant je suis un clown !

Moi : Allons, qui aime bien, châtie bien. Et puis tu vas être drôle, tu vas voir !

W : Mais je veux pas être drôle, je veux pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

Moi : Mais je te jure que je ne me moques pas de toi. (gros mensonge ) .

W : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui, bien sûr (très gros mensonge) .

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan, lui, est à moi !

S : A l'aide !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

S : Moi ? Rien, rien...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris,Thealie,Didilove37, Catirella,Rena, Naïa, Hlo et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Chapitre 11 :

Deux semaines plus tard...

H : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as traîné dehors ?

S : Tu restes toujours devant ton ordinateur, il faut bien que tu sortes un peu !

* * *

D : Dépêchez-vous !

Q : Oui, oui...

D : Ils ne vont pas tarder ! Grouillez-vous !

* * *

Heero se trouvait devant la porte de la planque. Bizarrement, tout était silencieux à l'intérieur. Heero ouvrit la porte, tout était éteint, même les volets étaient fermés alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures du soir. Heero alluma la lumière du salon et soudain, tous les autres pilotes surgirent de leur cachette.

Quatre et Duo : Surprise ! Bon anniversaire !

Heero ne put cacher sa surprise et resta stupéfait quelques secondes. Le salon était décoré en entier avec, entre autres, une banderole avec marqué joyeux anniversaire. Sur la table, un immense gâteau au chocolat entouré de cadeaux. Duo souriait tellement que son sourire faisait presque tout son visage. Quatre et Trowa, l'un à côté de l'autre, souriaient également. Même Wufei s'était prêté au jeu... Heero se retourna en regardant étrangement Shaolan.

S : Moi, je suis innocent, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, si tu veux voir le responsable, il est là-bas.

Shaolan désigna Duo. Heero se retourna à nouveau, dévisageant Duo. Comme d'habitude, l'Américain affichait un immense sourire. Duo attendait avec appréhension la réaction d'Heero. Lorsqu'elle vint le sourire de Duo s'agrandit davantage. Heero souriait ! Il ne faisait pas un micro sourire, non, il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire. La joie de Duo doubla, il s'approcha d'Heero et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner devant le gâteau et près des cadeaux.

D : Shaolan est un menteur ! C'est lui qui m'a dit ta date de naissance et c'est lui qui a fait ce gâteau.

S : Oui, mais c'est ton idée !

Q : Arrêtez un peu de vous disputer tous les deux.

Shaolan et Duo firent encore semblant de se chercher des poux quelques secondes puis ils se tournèrent vers Heero. Celui-ci, surpris, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il suivait Duo et Shaolan le regard un peu perdu.

D : On commence par quoi, les cadeaux ?

S : Ou le gâteau ?

Heero resta muet mais pour une fois ce n'était pas volontaire. Il était étonné, étonné et content. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, pas quoi décider. Finalement, il vit que l'Américain était impatient de le voir ouvrir ses cadeaux comme s'il s'agissait des siens. Il céda donc à Duo et attrapa les cadeaux présents sur la table, il y en avait trois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu choisir celui qu'il voulait ouvrir, Duo en attrapa un et le lui donna.

D : Ça, c'est de la part de nous tous.

Heero ouvrit le paquet, non pas comme l'ouvrirait le soldat parfait, mais comme l'ouvrirait un enfant. Une fois le cadeau ouvert, il découvrit un nouvel ordinateur portable tout neuf pour remplacer le sien devenu assez vieux. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça et Heero s'attarda davantage sur l'autre cadeau moins important. C'était un cadre avec une photo, une photo des cinq pilotes. C'était leur premier souvenir commun. Il s'en rappelait très bien car ce jour là, Duo avait voulu faire une photo de groupe et avait demandé à Hilde de la prendre. Au centre de la photo se trouvait Quatre souriant à côté d'un Trowa impassible. A leur gauche, se trouvait Wufei qui n'était apparemment par ravi d'être pris en photo. A la droite de Quatre, se trouvait Duo souriant à Hilde, il tenait en même temps Heero par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir pour ne pas être sur la photo. Sous la photo, chaque pilote avait marqué un petit mot.

A mon Heero-chan pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas. Duo

A un de mes meilleurs amis pour qu'il se rappelle nos aventures. Quatre

A Heero, le meilleur d'entre nous. Trowa

A notre meneur qui est aussi devenu un ami. Wufei

Heero resta un moment à regarder la photographie, à relire ce qui y était marqué. Son sourire ne cessait de grandir. Duo, toujours impatient, attrapa un des autres cadeaux qui était sur la table.

D : Ça, c'est de la part de Shaolan.

Heero posa délicatement ses cadeaux et prit l'autre des mains de Duo.

Il l'ouvrit aussi rapidement que possible. A l'intérieur, il y avait encore deux objets. Une belle montre gravée à son nom qui était magnifique. Il regarda le second cadeau, c'était aussi une photo mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus vieille.

S : J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de photos de nous trois, j'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir.

La photo avait cinq ans, on pouvait y voir Sarah entre Heero et Shaolan. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou des deux garçons. Heero, sur cette photo, affichait un sourire digne de Duo dans ses grands moments de joie. Là-dessus, il semblait vraiment heureux. Heero resta le regard perdu quelques secondes dans son passé avant d'en être tiré par Duo.

Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau. Duo l'attrapa plus timidement.

D : Ça, c'est de ma part...

Heero ouvrit le dernier cadeau plus délicatement.

Lorsqu'il l'eut totalement ouvert, il resta stupéfait. Il en sortit une gourmette en argent. Elle était gravée avec le nom et la date de naissance d'Heero. Il regarda Duo sans savoir quoi dire.

D : Comme ça tu te rappelleras de ta date de naissance...

H : Merci... Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Heero remercia tour à tour ses amis, surtout Shaolan et Duo. Il était très touché par toutes ces attentions inattendues, par tous ces cadeaux. Il se sentait bien et heureux parmi ses amis. Une fois les remerciements fait, Heero mit aussitôt la gourmette à son bras.

D : Bon, maintenant et si on passait au gâteau ?

Tous prirent une assiette et mangèrent un morceau de gâteau. Ils s'amusaient et en profitaient. Heero semblait se plaire et être vraiment content de la surprise que lui avait préparer Duo. Il repensa ensuite aux paroles de Shaolan. Il avait sûrement raison, il devait dire à Duo ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentait que le moment serait idéal et s'il en avait l'occasion, il parlerait à Duo ce soir. Duo et Quatre s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Wufei discutait avec Shaolan et Heero. Trowa fut entraîné de force par Quatre pour danser. La soirée se passa vraiment bien, sans accroc. En fin de soirée, Heero s'isola sur la terrasse de la planque. Duo, au bout d'un moment le rejoignit.

D : Alors, content ?

H : Oui

D : Mon cadeau t'a plu ?

H : C'était le plus beau de tous...

Heero semblait perdu dans ses pensées... Que devait-il faire ? Duo était étrangement muet.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se décida.

H : Duo ?

D : Oui ?

H : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Ce n'est pas facile...

D : Je t'écoute...

H : Shaolan m'a dit qu'il valait mieux se lancer quand on ressent quelque chose plutôt que de le regretter.

D : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

H : Laisse-moi parler... Duo je dois t'avouer que je ressens quelque chose pour toi...

Duo, surpris, fixa Heero sans rien dire.

H : Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça... Je sais que toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose...

Duo, sur un ton, qu'il voulait ironique, mais qui cachait mal ses émotions : C'est si évident? Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

H : Laisse-moi le temps de comprendre ce que je ressens...

Duo ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de la part d'Heero, il lui ouvrait son coeur. Mais il comprenait qu'il fallait attendre, attendre qu'Heero se décide.

D : D'accord, mais je ne veux pas avoir quatre-vingt-dix ans quand tu te décideras.

Heero lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant sourit qu'aujourd'hui.

Duo laissa Heero seul sur la terrasse, perdu dans ses pensées. La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les gundams boys ne se couchèrent pas avant quatre heures du matin.

* * *

Six mois maintenant que Shaolan les avait rejoint et depuis qu'il était là, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Trowa sortait avec Quatre. Heero parlait plus et était plus ouvert. L'atmosphère dans la planque était plus joyeuse et plus heureuse, Trowa et Quatre jouant les amoureux transis. Il pensait vivre encore un long moment ainsi lorsque Heero reçut un mail de J. Il réunit alors les autres.

H : La mission est avancée...

D : Pourquoi ?

H : Oz rassemble les plans dans cette base plus vite que prévu...

S : Donc elle aura lieu quand ?

H : Dans moins de deux mois... Il va falloir que nous nous préparions.

Q : Ce qui veut dire ?

H : Nous partons dans quelques jours nous installer au cirque pour nous entraîner et être crédible dans notre rôle. Trowa, tu avertiras Catherine ?

T : D'accord.

H : Demain, J nous enverra tout ce qu'il peut nous fournir sur cette base.

D : Bon bé, alors en route pour le cirque !

A suivre...

Voilà encore un chapitre de plus, je le voulais touchant, on approche de la mission (certains diront pas trop tôt... ) Mais l'histoire est loin d'être fini...

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer si vous aimez ce chapitre... j'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu...

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Ephemeris,Thealie,Didilove37, Catirella,Rena, Naïa, Hlo et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	12. Que le spectacle commence !

Titre : Besoin d'aide ?

Chanson : Kyo, Contact

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couples : 1 et 2, 3 et 4, S et S

W : OUIN !!!!!!

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

W : Tu m'aimes pas !

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

W : D'abord, tu me fais finir tout seul et maintenant, je suis un clown !

Moi : Allons, qui aime bien châtie bien. Et puis tu vas être drôle, tu vas voir !

W : Mais je veux pas être drôle, je veux pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.

Moi : Mais je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi. (gros mensonge).

W : C'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui, bien sûr (très gros mensonge).

Résumé : Pour une mission qu'ils doivent mener à six, Heero va devoir chercher une de ses anciennes connaissances qui veut jouer les entremetteurs…

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Siashini, Choupette, Ephemeris, Thealie, Didilove37, Catirella, Rena, Ingrid.94, Noan et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Disclaimers : Sont pas à moi hélas ! Mais tant pis, Shaolan, lui, est à moi !

S : A l'aide !

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

S : Moi ? Rien, rien...

Chapitre 12 :

L'arrivée au cirque s'était très bien passé... Les cinq pilotes s'étaient entraînés dans leur rôle respectif et peu à peu, ils s'étaient intégrés aux autres artistes. Le directeur était enchanté de ses nouvelles recrues. L'échéance approchait de plus en plus, mais les gundams boys se tenaient prêts. La vie au cirque leur semblait plus légère et plus agréable... Heero s'était maintenant vraiment ouvert, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Duo, ce qui ne déplaisait pas du tout au concerné. Shaolan s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils soient tranquilles tous les deux, éloignant les trois autres. Duo et Heero passaient de longues journées seuls ensemble à s'amuser, à mieux se connaître. Heero semblait de plus en plus heureux et de moins en moins froid et distant. Quatre et Trowa, eux aussi, profitaient de ce repos pour rester seuls tous les deux. Wufei, lui, passait pas mal de temps avec Catherine qu'il commençait à découvrir et avec qui il avait sympatisé. D'avis très différents, il leur arrivait de se disputer, mais ils se réconciliaient assez facilement. Un des moments privilégiés où ils étaient tous les sept ensemble étaient les repas...

Assis tous les sept autour de la table, mangeant une spécialité de Catherine... Les gundams boys discutaient chacun de leur côté...

D :Alors Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous chanter ?

S : Ah, ce sera une surprise...

Duo, suppliant : Allez tu peux bien me le dire...

S : Non, tu verras bien.

Q : Tu verras, ça devrait te plaire...

D : Parce que toi, tu le sais ?

S : Bien sûr, je te rappelle qu'il m'accompagne...

D : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas juste, je VEUX savoir !

S : Non, j'ai dit.

Duo sourit : Ca doit pas être difficile à deviner, un chanson avec du violon...

S : Qui t'a dit que Quatre jouerait du violon.

D : Il a bien été engagé pour ça non ?

Q : Oui mais pour la musique des numéros et le violon n'est pas le seul instrument dont je joue...

Duo eut beau supplier ses deux amis, il n'obtint rien de plus. Vexé, il se tourna vers Heero.

D : Heero, Shaolan est méchant !

Heero se retourna et fit un faux regard réprobateur : Shaolan...

Duo eut un immense sourire, en retour Shaolan lui tira la langue.

Duo changea alors de cible.

D : Alors Wufei, t'as essayé ton costume ?

W : Maxwell, tais-toi !

D : De quelle couleur est-il ?

W : Maxwell...

Q : Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes entraînés à jouer les clowns sans costume ?

D : Wufei ne veut pas le mettre. Il dit que ça lui suffira d'être ridicule une seule fois.

Wufei souffla.

W : Tu ne veux pas changer de sujet, s'il te plaît...

C : De toute façon, le grand jour arrive bientôt, c'est dans moins de trois semaines maintenant !

H : Sois un peu plus discrète Catherine...

D : Pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait ici ce que nous allons faire.

H : Il ne faudrait pas malgré tout que la nouvelle se propage...

S : Rabat-joie !

Les six amis mangèrent ensemble pendant que Shaolan s'éclipsais discrètement, prétextant une chose à faire. Une fois isolé des autres, il attrapa son ordinateur portable. Pour le remercier de son aide, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Wufei lui en avaient offert un. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une image n'apparaisse à l'écran. C'était, hélas, un visage familier pour Shaolan.

J : Alors, tu t'es décidé ?

S : Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

J : Si tu refuses, Heero le fera à ta place...

S : Vous êtes vraiment un...

J coupa Shaolan : Qu'as-tu décidé ?

S : Je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

J eut un sourire...

S : Avouez que ça vous arrange, vous devez être content, vous allez enfin vous débarasser de moi...

J : Je t'envoie par e-mail les derniers plans dont tu auras besoin... Pas un mot aux autres sur ça.

Shaolan acquiesca. Une fois l'e mail reçu, la conversation s'arrêta là. Shaolan resta un long moment devant l'écran, il était décidé. Maintenant, impossible de reculer... De toute façon, il ne regrettait pas son choix... Un bruit derrière lui tira Shaolan de ses pensées...

Q : Shaolan ?

S : Oui ?

Q : Tu es prêt pour jouer ?

S : Toujours !

Shaolan et Quatre s'isolèrent dans la roulotte dans laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de répéter.

De leur côté, Duo et Heero s'était isolé pour discuter, mais Heero semblait absent.

D : Est-ce-que ça va ?

Heero ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait.

D : Heero !

H : Excuse-moi je réfléchissais...

D : Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe...

H : C'est Shaolan, je le trouve bizarre...

D : Heero, Shaolan va très bien...

H : Ce n'est pas ça... Il cache quelque chose...

D : Tu te fais des idées, Heero ! Si Shaolan avait le moindre problème, je suis sûr qu'il viendrait en parler à toi en premier.

H : Hn

D: AH, NON ! Pas de monosyllabe ! Oublie un peu Shaolan et pense à autre chose.

Duo attrapa Heero par le bras pour l'entraîner faire un tour un peu plus loin et être seuls tous les deux. Heero rougit légèrement, mais se laissa faire.

* * *

Le jour J arriva très vite... L'installation de la troupe dans la base ennemie se passa sans problème. Il avait été décidé de donner l'attaque après le spectacle. Les six compagnons avaient décidé de se cacher et d'attendre le départ des artistes du cirque pour agir. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques minutes de leur entrée en scène. Tous les soldats de la base étaient maintenant dans le chapiteau. Quatre et Duo étaient mort de trac. Wufei, lui, était mort de honte.

W : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui ai toujours l'air d'un imbécile ?

D : Mais non Wufei, tu n'es pas un imbécile... Tu es juste à mourir de rire.

Wufei portait un grand costume rouge et bleu beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Le visage maquillé tout en blanc, il avait le contour des yeux en noir et les lèvres en rouge.

W : Maxwell !

Q : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te moques de lui, Duo, tu es aussi drôle que lui.

Duo avait pour lui un costume noir très court et le visage maquillé entièrement en blanc. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés.

D : Oui, mais moi je l'assume...

S : Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les trois ?

Duo se retourna vers Shaolan : Oh rien de spécial... Je me moque juste de Wu...

Lorsque Duo fut face à Shaolan, il fut si surpris qu'il ne termina pas sa phrase...

Shaolan, d'habitude vêtu avec de très longs vêtements amples, portait juste un short noir et un petit débardeur noir. Ses cheveux blonds, toujours détachés, étaient pour une fois attachés en natte. Duo s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa natte.

D : Hé ! Mais t'as vu un peu comme tu es habillé ! Et en plus tu me copies !

S : Ben quoi ? J'suis pas bien comme ça ?

Q : Si si, mais ça change de te voir comme ça...

S : C'est pour la chanson et pour la mission, je serai plus à l'aise comme ça... Au fait, où est Heero ? C'est lui qui commence avec Duo ? Non ?

H : Je suis là.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Heero. Ce dernier avait un costume d'un blanc quasi transparent recouvert de paillettes.

Les cinq autres en restèrent muets.

S : Hé bien Heero, je ne te croyais pas capable de mettre un truc comme ça !

H : Je peux te retourner le compliment !

Q : Finalement Wufei, tu vois, tu n'est pas le seul à être déguisé...

D : Oui, c'est vrai, mais Heero est beau et sexy, Shaolan est à tomber alors que Wufei, lui, est simplement ridicule...

Wufei grimaça et s'apprêtait à poursuivre Duo lorsque Trowa fit son apparition avec Catherine.

C : Ca commence ! Dépêchez vous !

Duo et Heero entrèrent en scène, tout se passa sans le moindre problème. Duo et Heero rivalisèrent, c'était à celui qui tiendrait le mieux en équilibre sur un fil à plus de vingt mètres. Duo fut vainqueur, mais Shaolan et Quatre suspectèrent Heero de l'avoir fait exprès... Ce fut ensuite au tour de Catherine et de Trowa pour leur numéro vedette, le lancé de couteaux... Comme d'habitude, tout se passa à merveille... Ils furent applaudis pendant plusieurs minutes par une salle subjugée.

Vint ensuite le tour de Quatre qui orchestrait plusieurs numéros avant d'orchestrer le plus attendu de tous... Duo et Wufei. Duo entra sur la scène seul... Wufei était resté derrière. Duo retourna le chercher et le tira de force sur la piste, faisant rire au passage tous les spectateurs. Duo, ensuite, commença à jouer avec des balles. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de jongler avec elles, elles atterissaient toujours sur la pauvre tête de Wufei. Duo s'amusait comme un fou dans son rôle de clown, Wufei, lui, vivait un calvaire.

Après quelques bosses pour Wufei, Duo multiplia les vieux gags de clown qui ont toujours pour victime l'autre partenaire... Wufei les fit sans broncher... Jusqu'au moment où Duo arriva avec les tartes à la crème... Devant au départ subir sans rien dire cet énième affront, Wufei laissa tout tomber pour se venger. Ce fut un véritable pugilat... Les spectateurs s'amusaient et en redemandaient... Les tartes volaient à travers le chapiteau. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de munition, ils s'arrêtèrent. Wufei se baissa pour saluer. Duo en profita pour écraser sa dernière munition en pleine figure de Wufei. Duo détala vers les coulisses, poursuivi par un Wufei très en colère sous les applaudissements généraux des soldats de la base.

C'était maintenant à Shaolan de rentrer en scène pour le final. Les instruments furent installés, Quatre s'approcha de la guitare, lui aussi avait changé de vêtements pour mettre un pantalon noir troué et un t-shirt noir troué lui aussi. Shaolan s'avança... Heero fixa Shaolan, quelque chose le dérangeait dans son attitude. La musique commença, Shaolan semblait totalement pris au jeu... Il s'apprêtait à commencer sa chanson quand il fit un clin d'oeil à Duo qui se demandait toujours quelle chanson il allait chanter.

_Aveuglés par nos larmes on devient des pions  
Le sort s'acharne au fond quand naît l'opinion  
Si la meute t'accepte au final pourquoi ?  
Ne pas filer droit, ne pas finir sec, ne pas dévier tes pas_

Shaolan semblait transcendé. Il suivait le rythme de la chanson comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heero n'avait jamais été aussi surpris par Shaolan, il semblait donner tout son coeur dans ces paroles. Heero connaissait Shaolan depuis si longtemps, il ne l'avait jamais vu chanter aussi bien et aussi juste. Shaolan arrivait à le surprendre à chaque fois, ce qui n'était pas très facile.

_J'veux marcher sans regret, brûler des pages entières  
Même semer les secrets, apprivoiser mes peines  
Lesté de nos silences j'ai trop perdu ma foi_

Shaolan s'approcha de Quatre et lui fit un sourire. Le micro entre eux deux, ils chantèrent ensemble le refrain.

_Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare_

Le corps de Shaolan bougeait au rythme exact de la chanson. Heero avait dû reconnaître que Quatre aussi avait une jolie voix, mais rien qui puisse rivaliser avec Shaolan. Pourtant quelque chose donnait un mauvais pressentiment à Heero, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi...

_Abusés par le calme jusqu'à fuir le front  
Jusqu'à l'abstinence au fond jusqu'à l'obstruction  
Pour fermer nos sens, sans cesse noyer nos silences_

Shaolan vivait la chanson qu'il chantait, ses cheveux longs s'étaient défaits de la natte et commençaient à bouger autour de lui à son rythme. Duo, stupéfait par la prestation de Shaolan, n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. Il avait été surpris en voyant Quatre chanter lui aussi, mais n'avait rien dit.

_Dans le moindre fracas, dans l'espace de nos corps  
Dans le vide sous nos pas  
La tête bien dans l'eau j'ai décidé qu'aussi loin  
Que supporte mon corps ou plus loin s'il le faut  
J'irai reculer mon heure, soudoyer le passeur_

Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien de la natte de Shaolan, ses cheveux volaient au vent autour de lui... Il se rapprocha à nouveau pour chanter avec Quatre.

_Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare_

Il s'éloigna à nouveau de Quatre pour faire face au public. Heero sentit que Shaolan mettait tout son coeur dans sa chanson. Elle semblait avoir de l'impact même dans le public.

_Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut_

Dans un dernier élan, Shaolan termina sa chanson, il semblait presque à bout de force.

_Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare_

Un instant, il y eu un long silence avant des applaudissements retentissant. Plusieurs soldats se levèrent pour applaudir. Shaolan salua en tenant Quatre par la main. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois à cause des applaudissements qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Ils quittèrent enfin la piste pour rejoindre les autres en coulisses.

H : Shaolan, ça va ?

S : Oui.

H : Tu es sûr ?

S : Certain, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Heero voulut dire autre chose, mais fut coupé par Duo.

D : Quatre, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu savais chanter ?

Q : Parce que je trouvais que je chantais faux... C'est Shaolan qui m'a convaincu...

Trowa passa ses bras autour de Quatre.

T : Moi, je t'ai adoré...

Ils discutèrent tous les cinq, ravis de leur expérience jusqu'à ce que Wufei revienne habillé normalement.

W : Dois-je vous rappeler tous les cinq que l'on a une mission ?

D : Wufei, finalement je te préférais en clown...

A suivre...

La mission au prochain chapitre... (enfin certains diront...).

Un an que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette fic mais maintenant les updates vont être plus régulier...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me remets à toutes mes fics de Gundam mais aussi de Naruto donc attendez vous à des updates plus fréquents...

Si vous avez lu et que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai écrit cette fic que je ne sais même pas si elle a toujours des lecteurs donc n'hésitez pas ! C'est juste pour savoir si je dois la continuer ou si personne ne la lis... Et puis, j'adore les reviews... Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews... A très bientôt !

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Siashini, Choupette, Ephemeris, Thealie, Didilove37, Catirella, Rena, Ingrid.94, Noan et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Prochain update : Prise d'otages et Fanfiction ( Gundam )

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
